The Dog
by Millie M. Banshee
Summary: Kag gets a pup for her 10th bday. The dog won't have anything to do with her or the family...5 years later odd things start happening. Kag & her bro start seeing things & it's all happening around the dog. This isn't your average dog. Better Sum nside.
1. Birthday Gift

The Dog 

Chapter 1

Birthday gift

(A/N I hope you like this one. I really do.)

Sum: Kagome gets a puppy for her 10th birthday. Kagome falls in love with immediately but the puppy won't have anything to do with her or the rest of the family. 5 years later her dog starts acting funny and Kagome starts seeing things in the dead of night as does her little brother. What is going on in the house and why does the dog seem to be the focal point of the problems? This is not your average dog.

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a bright summer after noon, the birds were singing, and a nice breeze was blowing. It was just the perfect day for a birthday partying for a 10-year-old girl. Kagome Higurashi finally turned 10 and for the two years she had begged her mom and dad to get a dog. But her mother and father kept saying no, they already had a cat.

Kagome sat down in the living room as her mother and father brought out her gifts. One box however was larger than the rest. Kagome thought they wanted her to open that one last so she started to open the smaller one when her mother carefully sat down the big box in front of her.

"Why don't you open this one first, sweetie," her mom said cheerfully.

"But you always have me wait to open the big ones," Kagome said, looking down at the box.

"But this time you can open this one first," her father said with a smile.

"Well, go on child," her grandfather insisted. "Don't keep us waiting."

"Okay," Kagome said, ripping off the paper on the top.

Once she did that out popped a shaggy, white puppy. He looked around the room for a moment, when his golden brown eyes met a set of deep brown ones. He looked at her for a moment looking at her in surprise. Kagome's face turned into a large smile.

"It's a—a puppy," Kagome said, picking him up out of the box. "Thank you, thank you!"

"I wanna see him," Souta said, walking up the new puppy and patted him on the head. "He so soft."

"Well, are you happy," her father asked kneeling down to Kagome. "You finally got the dog you wanted."

"YES," Kagome said nearly screaming. "He's the best dog ever! Thank you!"

00000000000000

"Kagome, what are you doing out here," Her mom asked as Kagome sat down on the front step. "Where's your new puppy?"

"Over there," Kagome pointed lazily at the white puppy lying down a ways from her with his back towards her. "I don't think he likes me."

"Oh, now," the mother said, sitting down beside her. "He's probably tired is all."

"No, that's not it," Kagome said, bring her knees to her chin. "I really think he doesn't like me. When I went to pet him he got up and ran away."

"Oh, I see," her mother said, rubbing her back. "Just give him some time. I'm sure he'll warm up to you."

"I even tried to get him to play with me," Kagome whined, "but all he did was growl at me and walk off."

"Oh," her mother said, getting worried. "If he's growling at you then that's something different. We need to take him back he may not be good dog to have."

"NO," Kagome said, standing up. "I love him! I don't won't you to get rid of him!"

"But, Kagome, if he's acting that way towards you he could hurt you," her mother said, holding her daughter's hands. "What about your little brother? He's only 3 years old. You don't want him to get hurt do you?"

"Well, no, but you're not getting rid of my dog!" Kagome said, running into the house.

Her mother then turned to look at dog lying under the large tree on the shrine grounds. He was rolled over slightly looking at her. She sighed a bit as she stood up and started back inside. She gave one last look at the puppy as she closed the door. She would have to talk to her husband about what Kagome said. If the puppy was growling at Kagome he may turn out the be vicious when he gets older. However she decide to wait and talk to her husband, since Kagome just got her dog.

The two nights after she got her puppy, she though a name for him. Her father as a joke said to call it Sesshoumaru, which means destruction of life. Kagome however didn't like that name but Sesshoumaru did give her an idea. She called it Inuyasha meaning dog demon. Never knowing that was a perfect name for him because that is how he acted. He acted just like a demon.

00000000000000000

Two years later the puppy had grown up and was still living at the shrine. But Inuyasha still had nothing to do with them. Giving him a bath ment having to wear thick cloves, staying a good 6 feet away from him when he was eating, never sneaking up on him, or loving on him. Kagome really loved the dog but the dog nine times out of ten would ignore her and the rest of the family.

Souta had already been bitten four times, the grandfather got bitten six times trying to get the dog to move so he could sweep, Mrs. Higurashi got bit a couple of times trying to take something away from Inuyasha. Mr. Higurashi got bit about five times taking the dog to the vets and Kagome got bit a total of 11 times just trying to play with him.

Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi were really considering getting rid of Inuyasha. He had already run of a bunch of the worshipers. By biting them, growling, barking, and flat out chasing them off and that fact the Inuyasha was such a gigantic dog only added to the danger of him. They tried telling Kagome that Inuyasha had to go that he was a danger. Kagome however put her foot down. She had worked too hard to get a dog and dammit if she was not going to loose this one.

Later that year Kagome's father had fallen ill. He collapsed suddenly in the kitchen during breakfast. The doctors said it was his heart. It was something he had gotten a while back. But he was too stubborn about going to the doctors and hid his sickness from his family to not make them worry about him. Now he was in the hospital and only given a month at the most to live.

The night he pasted away was the worst night of Kagome's life. She took it the hardest of the family. She sat up in her room with her arms rapped around her legs. She was crying her eyes out. Inuyasha had strolled into the room and lied down on the floor at the end of the bed. Kagome stretched out so her head was a the base of the bed. She looked down at the large white dog. Inuyasha rested his head on the floor he eyes still open looking around the room.

"Inuyasha," Kagome sniffed but the dog did not move. "Inuyasha, do you hate me?"

The dog looked up at her slightly, picked himself up, and started out the door. Kagome started to cry even more. He had answered her question by leaving her alone. She quickly buried her head in the sheets of the bed, crying even more. Now matter what Kagome did to get Inuyasha to like her it always seemed to screw everything up. The one time she though Inuyasha may comfort her he left her once more not wanting to have anything to do with her.

0000000000000000000

3 years later things had not improved with Inuyasha. Kagome was now 15, Souta was 8, and Inuyasha was now 5 years old. Kagome had hoped as he got older he would settle down and be loving towards everyone but it was no such luck. Inuyasha was just as ornery as ever towards everyone. In fact he seemed to have gotten worse. Even Kagome had finally decide to get of him but when ever animal control would come to get him, Inuyasha would run them off.

Kagome had hard time getting out of the house just to go to school. Inuyasha would chance her down the steps. He would do the same for Souta. He was never aloud back in the house after he latched on to Souta's leg for no reason as he walked into the living room. They had even stopped feeding him, hoping he would leave. Inuyasha, however, would go after them whenever they would take out the garbage, looking for food.

The only good thing about his was he was best guard dog in the area. There had been a string of robberies in the neighborhood and the crook had made the mistake of coming to the shrine, looking for valuables only to find Inuyasha's fangs and claws his he's legs.

Kagome still tried to get the dog to become tame but only succeeded in loosing more blood. They had to keep their 9-year-old cat, Buyo, inside now so Inuyasha would not hurt or kill him. Thing had gotten worse. The grandfather had a hard time trying to keep the shrine clean with Inuyasha attacking his brooms. Things were definitely getting worse. Strange things started to happen around the place.

Odd things that could not be explained. No one could explain how things would turn up missing and then reappear somewhere else sometimes even outside in Inuyasha's possession. There were also growls and yowls from with in the house not to mention shadows. What ever was going on was getting worse and it seemed to be targeting Kagome and Souta the most. Little did they know this was the tip of iceberg to what was going to be the worst time of their lives.

(A/N Hai, I know this is short for the my chapters but I decided to leave it here and wait to get the juicy parts in the other chapters. Well, tell me what you think. Buh Bye!)

Millie M. Banshee


	2. Sleep Over Hell

The Dog 

Chapter 2

Sleep over hell

(A/N **WARNING: This story best read at night with little light on and you're all alone.** Well, here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Things started to happen around the old shrine. Odd, scary things that could not be explained. Late night was worst odd shadows would appear to move about the halls and duck into rooms. Then there were unearthly growls coming from no where in the room. Mostly in Kagome's and Souta's rooms. They were resonate from the ceiling, under floor, under the bed, and even in the closet. Other than that most things would carry on without a hitch. Well, if one does not count Inuyasha the shrine's own junkyard dog. Meanest thing in the area and everyone know it.

It started out like everyday. With Souta and Kagome being run down the long stretch of steps with Inuyasha nipping at their heels. But once they were half way down Inuyasha would stop and got back to the shrine landing.

"You should have gotten rid of him," Souta drawled, carrying his back pack and lunch box.

"I know, I know," Kagome said, carrying her briefcase and lunch box. "I just didn't want to give him up. It took me forever to convince them to get me a dog."

"Well, you got one," Souta spat. "A junkyard one. No wait… He's too mean to a junkyard dog he's fighting dog. He would win every match in a dogfight. Maybe would bet off him—"

**CLUNK!**

"Shut up, squirt," Kagome snapped, hitting her brother in the head with her briefcase. "You know dog fighting is illegal."

"Whatever, sis," Souta said, rubbing his head. "But we better do something about him though and soon."

"I KNOW ALREADY!" Kagome yelled, stomping off faster, leaving her brother farther behind.

"Wait up," Souta yelled, running after her. "Kagome, I didn't mean it. By the way have you heard…? Well, uh, growls in your room coming out of the ceiling and stuff like that?"

"What don't be s-silly," Kagome said, looking the other way from her brother. "You've be w-watching too many of those l-late night monster movies."

"You're lying," Souta spat. "I know you hear them too."

Kagome looked down at her little brother as they reached the end of the block. It was true she had heard those sounds and seen those shadows move around but she did not want to believe in them. To Kagome they felt cold, evil, to be more precise. She did not like that feeling and she hoped she was the only to be experiencing them but she knew deep down Souta knew about them too and he just told the one thing she did not want to hear. That he too has seen and heard those ungodly things.

"Hai, I have," Kagome mumbled. "We'll talk about it later. Here is where we split up."

"Okay," Souta said, turning to his right. "Bye, Kagome."

"Bye," Kagome said, turning left. _Kami, I hope nothing goes wrong tonight. Sango is going to spend the night and Inuyasha better not attack her._

0000000000000000

Kagome, Souta, and Sango looked up the long, white steps that led to the shrine. Kagome had told Sango horror stories about Inuyasha and poor Sango was having second thoughts about spending the night over there if it ment loosing a arm or a leg. Kagome started up first followed by Sango and then Souta. They hope with them surround Sango he would not attack her. They just hoped and prayed.

Once at the top on the steps they looked around for the large dog. Not seeing him they walked quickly off towards the house. Watching and listening for Inuyasha. They had not quite made it to the front porch yet when Inuyasha ran after them baring his fangs. They quickly bolted towards the front door. Kagome quickly opened it and ushered everyone in side, closing the door right on Inuyasha's snout.

"We—need—to—do—something—about—that—DOG!" Souta yelled, gasping of breath.

"I—I know," Kagome snapped, trying to catcher her own breath. "How many—times are—you going to tell—me that today?"

"That was—a run," Sango gasped, looking at Kagome and Souta. "Let's not do—that again."

Kagome showed Sango up to her room so she could set her bag down. Sango looked around the room and stopped dead. It sure was pink in there. Sango being a gothic looked at Kagome as she just shrugged her shoulders. Sango rolled her eyes and sat down her black bag. Oh, well it was just one night so what if Kagome had flowers and butterflies instead of skulls and dragons. And her room was pink and white instead of red and black. Kagome was her friend and that's all that mattered.

"I would show you around the shrine," Kagome said, looking out the window looking at Inuyasha resting under the shade of the Go-Shinboku, "but I don't think his majesty out there would like that too much. One time he ran me into the well house and kept me in there for 6 hours before letting me come out."

"'6 hours,'" Sango asked, swallowing the knot her in throat. "That dog's rabid."

"No, he's not," Kagome said, looking at Sango as she looked at down at Inuyasha. "He would have died by now. He's 5 years old."

"Oh, well, then he's just a nut job," Sango said, turning to look at Kagome.

"Hai, is he ever," Kagome moaned, rubbing the sides of her head. "Well, let's go down stairs. I can show you around the house anyway even if we can't go outside."

0000000000000000

About two hours later Mrs. Higurashi ran in the front door followed by her father as they shut the door on Inuyasha's nose. Inuyasha let out a yelp of pain before running off. They waited to catch their breath before announcing they were home. The kids quickly ran down stairs. Kagome's mom had went out to get them snacks for the night and rented a couple of movies for them to watch.

So the night was set. Mrs. Higurashi hardly saw Kagome or Sango all that night except for dinner and when they went down to watch the movies. Around 10 PM Mrs. Higurashi went to bed her father had already gone to bed about nine Souta was still up watching the movies with Sango and Kagome. After a while Souta got bored and started to pelt Kagome and Sango with popcorn and the girls started to hit him with jellybeans.

"Come back here," Kagome yelled, chasing after Souta right up the steps with Sango right behind her. "We'll get you back for the popcorn."

"Fat chance," Souta yelled, ducking into his room and locked the door. "Get me if you can!"

"Souta, you little worm," Sango yelled, knocking on the door. "Open the door. We won't hurt you. Much."

"Well, now I wouldn't say that," Kagome said, pulling a hairpin out her hair and started working the lock. "Souta, when I get in there you're going to—"

Kagome never got to finish what she was saying when Souta opened the door and ran into her full force. Kagome was nearly knocked down. She tried to pull Souta off her waist but he would not move. His face was pale and sweating badly. He was also shaking. Something had scared him, bad.

"Oh, now, Souta, I was only playing," Kagome said, looking into the boy frightened eyes. "Weren't we, Sango?"

"Huh? Oh, hai! We weren't really going to hurt you," Sango said, looking at Kagome with worry. "You should know that."

"I-I know that," Souta said, burying his face in Kagome's school shirt. "But th-there's something i-in there!"

"What do you mean," Sango asked, walking to his room. "I don't see anything in here other than some action figures, a bed, and dirty clothes on the floor."

"I know th-there is something else in there," Souta stated as Kagome walked in there as well. "It w-was scratching o-on the walls!"

"You know rats and mice when they claw or chew on walls make a lot of racket," Sango said, turning to look at the edgy boy behind her. "We have them and you wouldn't think something so small could make that much noise. The walls seem to amplify it."

"But we don't have mice or rats," Souta shouted. "I'm telling you there was something else in my room!"

"I think you got scared by that last movie we watched," Kagome said, looking down at Souta. "Why don't you come downstairs and we'll play a game to get your mind off of it."

"It wasn't the movie," Souta emphasized through his clinched teeth. "There was something in my room! Why won't you believe me?"

"Well, what do you want us to do about it," Sango asked, crossing her arms. "We can't get rid of it if we don't hear or see it, Souta."

"Well, I'm not sleeping in there," Souta yelled, glaring at Sango and Kagome.

"Well, you're not sleeping with us," Kagome said, putting her hands on her hips. "So, you can go sleep in Gramps' room or Mom's room or in the living room if you won't sleep in your own bed."

"Fine," Souta snapped, walking back into his room to get his covers and a pillow. "I'll sleep with grandpa."

"Fine by us," Kagome said, walking back down the steps with Sango.

"What got into him," Sango asked as they walked back into the living room. "I mean something up there really scared him."

"I don't know," Kagome said, sitting down on the sofa. "Lately things here have been getting strange. Things disappearing, growls, shadows, and the clawing that Souta was yelling about. I don't know what it is but it's really getting to him."

"This place isn't hunted is it," Sango asked with big smile on her face.

"Don't get your hopes, Goth girl," Kagome said, pressing play on the remote.

"Spoil sport," Sango huffed, turning around to watch the rest of the movie.

0000000000000000000

Around 1:30 the girls finally decided to call it in for the night. They turned off everything and headed back up stairs. Kagome pulled out her trundle bed as Sango got dressed in a set of black P.J.'s. Once Sango came back into room Kagome went into the bathroom to get changed leaving Sango alone in her room.

She walked over to the widow and looked out towards the tree where Inuyasha was resting underneath earlier. He has gone of to terrorize someone, she thought, as she looked up at the moon, it was almost full. She kept looking out the window when she started to hear the scratching Souta was talking about. It was coming out of wall, floor, and ceiling. It was coming clear out of the air not only that but the air was cold and thick.

Sango started towards the door when she started to feel sick. Her head was pounding and felt she was going to fall. Kagome walked into room just in time to catch her from falling. She walked Sango back over to the bed and sat her down.

"What happened," Kagome asked, feeling Sango's head. "You're cold and clammy."

"It's nothing, Kagome," Sango said, looking down at her feet. "I just spun around too fast and lost my balance."

"Are you sure," Kagome asked. "You looked scared of something."

"Well, you would be too if you almost fell," Sango said with a smile laugh. "C'mon, let's get to bed. We're going to the mall tomorrow, remember?"

"I know," Kagome said, slipping into her covers. "Now are you sure you're alright?"

"For the last time, Kagome, I'm fine," Sango said, rolling over in the bed as Kagome turned off the lamp.

"Well, if you say so," Kagome said closing her eyes. "Just don't do that at the mall."

"I'm not," Sango snapped.

00000000000000000

Later that night Sango was a waken by the scratching again. She reached over and shook Kagome. But Kagome would not wake up. She shook her even hard and started calling her name quietly but Kagome still would not stir from her sleep. Sango sat up in her bed and looked around the darken room lit only by the moon just outside the window. The cold feeling was back again and this time it was stronger.

"Kagome," Sango said, really starting to shaking Kagome with both of her hands. "Kagome, wake up! Kagome, please, get up!"

Sango then felt her covers being pulled off from the base of the bed. She grabbed it and started to pull them back but what ever was down under her bed was pulling them even harder. With one good yank the cover jerked out of hands almost pulling her out of the bed. Sango started to scream at Kagome to wake up but she still remained a sleep. Whatever was in the room was only after Sango. Sango went to reach for the lamp to turn it on when the light bulb blew, cutting her hand.

"EEK! Damn it, Kagome, wake up!" Sango yelled, starting to hit her. "Kagome, wake up! There is something here!"

Sango then started to feel the trundle bed vibrate and something hit her mattress from underneath. The knocking kept getting harder and harder. Sango held onto the sheets trying not to get knocked out the bed. Then the trundle started to jerk about slightly. Sango held on with all her strength to keep from falling off. Then is just stopped. Everything went quiet and still. Sango looked around the room again and reach over to Kagome one more time.

"Kagome," Sango said, slapping the girl on the back. "Get up, now!"

"I was a sleep," Kagome mumbled, rolling over to look at Sango. "What's wrong?"

"Wh-what… What's wrong," Sango shouted, showing Kagome her hand. "What's wrong you asked? You're damn lamp blew up on me, I heard that scratching Souta was yelling about, something jerked the covers off of me, my bed stated to jump up and down and move about the fucking room! And to top it off I kept yelling at you to wake up, I even started to hit but you wouldn't move one iota! That's what wrong!"

Kagome sat there in shock looking at terrified yet angry girl before her. Sango looked even more scared then Souta. What had gone on? It was true that Sango had hit her because she swore places on her body, glass was all over the her bed and the small self it sat on, and her bed was quite a distance from where it was originally.

"Sango, I-I…" Kagome did not know what to say about what had conspired while something kept her in deep dead like sleep. "Let's get your hand cleaned up."

Sango looked at her in anger but got up and quickly rushed to the bathroom. What had gone on was not right. Kagome could not figure it out. Most of the time Kagome was a light sleeper. So, why did she not hear Sango screaming or feel being hit? It was like she was kept a sleep to make sure Sango was left alone to whatever was in the room.

(A/N Well, that is the 2nd chapter. I hope it was creepy. Best to read late at night. I can't even write this that at night I get the creeps.)

Millie M. Banshee


	3. Fangs and Blood

The Dog 

Chapter 3

Fangs and blood

(A/**N WARNING: This story best read at night with little light on and you're all alone _AND WOULD IT KILL YOU TO REVIEW ONCE AND A WHILE!_** OH, c'mon ppl! It's not going to kill you all to review! Sighed or anonymous it's not that hard! Just click the review button and type in something! You all read it but I get no feedback! That really hurts my feelings! I write you these story but none of you can write something as simple as "It was good," "It could be better," or "I didn't like it." It only takes a minute to review! GEEZ… C'mon, ppl!)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since last week when Sango was attacked more things started to happen around the house. But they never reached the degree of the night of the sleep over. Whatever it was wanted Sango out of the house. That next morning Sango was gone she did not even want to go shopping anymore.

But even if no one was attacked the noise kept getting louder and louder. It was not just scratches and growls anymore; they were bloodcurdling screams of terror and pain. Sometime it was followed by insidious laughter that would echo off in the distance. Whatever it was that was making those noises kept the kids up in fear.

They feared that if they slept they would never wake to see another day. They even tried to listen to music to drown out the sounds at night but it never worked. Whatever it was would turn off the music and seemed to grow angry whenever they would turn on music at night to block its noises.

It was just another day at the shrine but that day Souta had gotten a small cold. His mother told him to say home and get some sleep. But he insisted that he was only his allergies. That was until he sneezed a large about of snot into his cereal. He was not going to school. School was his only way of getting away from whatever is the house. Kagome told him to get better and to stay in the living and not to go upstairs to his room alone. That's when he was most vulnerable .

Kagome quickly gathered her school supplies put on her shoes and headed out the door. She quickly made a break for the steps expecting to be chased by Inuyasha but this time he was no where around. But Kagome was not taking any chances with that dog she kept running. But right when she got to the steps she saw Inuyasha standing in front of them, growling at her, fangs bared, ears flat back on his head, and his eye fixed right on her.

This was a new one. He had never done this before. He was blocking her from getting to the steps. What was she to do? She knew that if she got too close to those steps she would be attacked or even fall down them. Kagome took in a deep breath.

"GET LOST," Kagome yelled, stomping her foot down on the cobblestone ground on the shrine. "INUYASHA, GET OUT OF HERE! GO ON GET!"

Inuyasha's growling only grew louder at her yelling. He looked as though he was about to charge her. She took a couple of steps back and took a quick glance over at the well house. If he were to attack her she would just be able to get inside. She slowly started to head toward the well house, keeping a close watch on the large, white dog.

Then it happen Inuyasha went after her. Kagome bolted towards the well house not daring once to look back. She was almost there now. She quickly tried to open the door but only found it jammed. She looked down and saw a large rock lodged in the track keeping it closed. Kagome barely had enough to duck as Inuyasha leaped at her.

"Damn dog," Kagome screamed, running back towards the house. "I'm going to kill you!"

Just before Kagome got to the back of the house she tripped over a loose stone. She hit the ground hard, sliding to a stop. She quickly scrambled to get up but Inuyasha dug his fangs her leg and started to pull her across the quart yard. Kagome took her brief case and slammed it up against the dog's head.

Inuyasha let go with a yelp. Kagome quickly got back up and hobbled over to the house. Her leg was bleeding badly from the large bite she received from Inuyasha. Her running was too slow from the pain and she knew she must hurry. She was almost at the house when she saw Inuyasha coming at her once more. She held up her case one more time to hit him with but this time he bit into it and yanked Kagome to the ground, taking the briefcase out of her hands.

"FUCKING MUTT," Kagome screamed, struggling back up to her feet but was only knocked back down as Inuyasha jumped her. "GET OFF OF ME!"

The dog quickly bit her other leg and once again pulled her across the quart yard. Kagome started screaming for her brother or grandfather to help her but she could not get the words out her mouth. It was like her voice was frozen in her throat. She started to claw at the cobblestone ground to keep the dog from pulling her but she could not get her nails into anything.

With her free leg Kagome started to kick the dog in the head. Only succeeding in making him angrier. Inuyasha only dug his fangs in deeper into her tender flesh. Her blood ran down her leg, onto the ground, it coated the dog's teeth, and stained his white fur. Then without any warning at all…

"AAAAAAAGH!" Kagome woke up with a start, holding her fast beating heart. "It was only a dream."

What a nightmare she had. How she hated that dog. She sat there thinking what in the world she saw in that dog to keep him. She was about ready to get up and get some water when she heard something moving under bed. At first she thought it was Buyo, the cat, but she then remember she tossed him out before she went to bed. So what was under her bed? She did not know. She did not want to know.

Kagome brought her legs up to her chin and listened to the scratching and scuffling going on under bed. Whatever it was sounded like it was going straight through the floorboards. Then she heard Inuyasha baying outside her room. Kagome quickly put her hands over her head in an act of fear. She hated it when Inuyasha would yowl outside her room. It was such an eerie cry that it sent a chill down her spine every time she heard him. It was the worst howl she had ever heard come out of dog.

He only started to do it this year. Why, she did not know nor did anyone else in the house. Why was it always outside HER window? She did not know that either but one day in the near future that dog was getting a shoe down his throat. The scratching had stopped however, leaving the room quiet, which only left Inuyasha's cries outside her window.

Well, as long at it was outside and not inside she was all right. Kagome got back down in her covers and placed the pillow over her head to muffle the eerie sound. She then heard her door open. Kagome looked up to see Souta. The boy quickly jumped on her bed. He was shaking badly and was in a cold sweat.

"Souta, what's wrong," Kagome asked as the 8 year old clung to her.

"There's something in my room," Souta whimpered, looking up at her. "My closet door started to open and close on its own and I could see something moving in there."

"What," Kagome asked, holding the shaking child. "How big was it?"

"I don't know but it wasn't the cat," Souta said. "It was far too big to be Buyo but it moved like an animal on all fours."

"Just a few minutes ago there was scratching under my bed," Kagome said, pulling some covers over her kid brother. "Then Inuyasha started that howling and it stopped."

"The same happened in my room," Souta said, looking at Kagome's window. "I could hear Inuyasha yowl and my closet doors closed and the thing was gone."

_Why is that?_ Kagome pondered. _The baying from Inuyasha is the only thing that get rid of whatever is scaring us._

"Hey, sis," Souta said, stretching out his legs. "I was just thinking… I mean a lot of stuff just started this year."

"What do you mean," Kagome asked.

"Well, think about it. This year Inuyasha started to get more aggressive, there's that odd scratching going on in the rooms, Sango being attacked, the shadows, and the eerie howling from Inuyasha," Souta said, counting them down with his fingers.

"Oh," Kagome said, looking at around.

"I mean something must have started all this," Souta said, crossing his arms. "Do you remember when it started?"

"About two months ago I guess," Kagome mused tapping her chin. "But nothing big ever happened."

"Oh, you're right. Nothing big did happen," Souta pouted. "I was wondering if we could figure out what it was."

"I don't think we will," Kagome said. "Well, since it seems to have left I'll walk you back to your room. C'mon."

"But, Kagome," Souta said slipping out of the bed. "What if it comes back?"

"Scream," Kagome said, opening the door. "Thank Kami that dog stopped. I was getting a headache."

Souta started out the door followed by Kagome. She started to walk him down to his room. When they saw something run down the steps. Again it was too big to be the cat but it moved like an animal. Souta clung to Kagome's waist. They heard it run around the house and then heard the backdoor open and closed. Kagome was getting tired of these games. She started towards the steps when Souta pulled her back.

"What are you doing," Souta whispered, holding on to his sister. "It's gone now. Don't go looking for it!"

"Let me go," Kagome said, shoving her brother off. "I'm going to see what this whatever it is."

"No, don't," Souta whined. "Please don't do it! You have now idea what it is. Not only that you go out there Inuyasha could get you."

"Dammit," Kagome growled, clenching her teeth. "All right I won't go after it. _I'll do it next time when you're not hanging all over me._"

"Can I stay with you," Souta asked, looking up his older sister."

"Ie(ee-eh means no)," Kagome snapped opening Souta's bedroom door. "You're going back to bed."

"But why can't I say with you," Souta pleaded. "I won't bother you. I swear."

"Souta, it's late and we have school," Kagome said, walking Souta to his bed. "So, please just stay in here and go to sleep."

"Hai, ma'am," Souta sighed as Kagome covered him back up. "Night."

"G'night," Kagome said, closing the door.

Kagome went back to her room and got back into the bed. She pulled up her pink covers and got warm. But she could not sleep. She wanted to go after that thing but Souta was right Inuyasha would tear her to sheds. One really could not walk around the shrine with a large white dog after you. She sighed in defeat as she closed her eyes.

About an hour later the scratching returned under hear bed. She was just praying that Inuyasha would start howling again to get rid of it. But it never came this time in fact everything seemed to stop like time was put on pause. Except for whatever was under her bed was going on constantly. She did not like this and she was getting mad now more then scared. She took the shade off her lamp so it was just bare bulb.

It was now or never. Kagome gathered up her courage to look under her bed. She swallowed hard. NOW! Kagome turned on the lamp and flipped up the bed skirt. She shoved the lamp under the bed as she bent over the edge to look under. Nothing was there not even scratch marks. The scratching stopped regardless. Kagome turned her head slightly from under the bed when she felt something grab hold of her lamp and nearly pull her out of bed.

Kagome let go of lamp as the bulb blew. Cutting her hand like it had done to Sango. Kagome sat back up as she heard whatever it was breaking the glass lamp to pieces. Then it stopped. She sat in bed staring down at the wooden floor in shock. Then she heard something move underneath her and then as if it had catapulted the remaining pieces of her white lamp shot out from under her bed, scattering the floor with glass. Kagome could not scream her voice was stuck in her throat.

She just sat there staring at the glass that littered the floor. She then looked down at her bleeding hands. She could just make the pieces of glass lodged in her flesh. But she dare not get up and move from her spot on her bed. She did not have on any shoes and she could not see that well not to step on any glass. Kagome pulled out whatever glass could find in her had and placed them on the shelf. Kagome lied back down keeping her hand from rubbing anything that could irritated it father.

Kagome looked up at her blue digital alarm clock it was only 4:38 in the morning. Just her luck. She tried to yell again after the fear had pasted but her voice could not get out. It only came out as light squeaks. Why could she not yell now? She then felt some sharp pains in her low parts of her legs. She quickly pulled off the covers and found nothing there but the pain would not leave it felt like something was ripping at her flesh. After a while the pain left and Kagome started to fall asleep again.

00000000000000000

7:30 finally rolled around and Kagome's alarm clock went off. Kagome turned it off and looked down at the cuts on her not finding them, the saw her lamp back in its place not even broken. Kagome shook it off as another dream. Kagome got out of bed and started downstairs. Her mom was all ready up fixing breakfast. Souta was down just coming down the stair behind her when he let out a gasp. Kagome spun around to see what as with him.

"What's the matter," Kagome asked, putting her hand s on her hips.

"You're legs, sis," Souta said, pointing down at her legs, "they're bleeding!"

Kagome looked down at legs just as the pain finally came back to her. She nearly fainted when she saw it. Her P.J. pants were torn to pieces, covered in fresh and dried blood. What was dried clung to her wounded legs. Some of the clothing was even embedded in her skin. It looked like a large animal had tried to bite off her legs. Then she remembered the ripping pain in her legs early that morning. And the dream with Inuyasha biting at her legs and dragging her across the quart yard.

Mrs. Higurashi walked into the hall to her daughter and son down the floor. She then saw the large jagged wounds in Kagome's legs. She quickly got down to her daughter and scrunched up Kagome's pants legs to get a better look. Was the worse it hurt any more than it had done earlier.

"Kagome, how did this happen," Mrs. Higurashi asked, looking at the deep wonders. "Souta, go call an ambulance!"

"Yes, ma'am," Souta said, quickly rushing into the kitchen.

"I don't know, mom," Kagome said, looking up her mother's worried face. "There was something in room. It was those shadows again."

"'Shadows?'" Her mom blinked. "What shadows, Kagome? What are you talking about? It looks like Inuyasha bit you!"

"I didn't go outside," Kagome said, turning her look down to her wounds. "We keep telling you there's something in this house."

"They'll be here soon," Souta said, looking at his mom. "SHIT! I forgot to tell them about the damn dog!"

"Watch your language," his mom said sternly.

"Sorry," Souta said, kicking at the floor. "Is Jii-chan up?"

"He's still asleep," Mrs. Higurashi said, turning to look at her son. "Go up there and wake him."

Souta quickly dashed up the steps to wake his grandpa. Kagome still sat on the floor her blood soaking into the carpet. Kagome looked down at her hand that she thought was cut looked fine. That was another thing she didn't understand. She knew she was awake and she knew her hand was cut. She knew the lamp was busted and scattered among the floor. So, why when she woke up all that was gone but the one thing she dreamt of was her real injury?

00000000000000000

Surprisingly Inuyasha did not do too much as the two people with the stretcher came up the steps. He just sat there growling at them in a dark corner. They quickly put Kagome on the stretcher and headed back down the steps. Constantly watching as Kagome was being moved down the steps followed by her family. Souta looked back up the steps as he saw Inuyasha sit down on the landing glaring down at him. Souta stuck his tongue out at him and got in the car to go to the hospital.

Inuyasha started to bark at him. Souta hated that dog. It was far too smart for its own good. Inuyasha knew when they had insulted him or made fun of him. He even figured how to open the door they had to keep the doors locked at all times to keep Inuyasha from getting into the house. In any case it was blessing that Inuyasha did not attack them as they went down the steps.

Once at the hospital the nurses and doctors quickly cleaned, stitched them up, and bandaged the wounds. The doctor said the wounds were bite lacerations. It looked like a large dog bite. One of her legs was bitten right down to the bone in the lower half. There was bad muscle and tendon damage done. The doctor said she would need therapy to get her legs back to the way they were.

Mrs. Higurashi was still skeptical about Kagome's story of the shadows in the room even after this and Sango's hand getting cut by the exploding light bulb. She figured Kagome must have been sleepwalking and walked out of the house and Inuyasha attacked her. She walked back inside i possible shock and got back into bed. She did not even feel the pain because she was still waking from her shock until Souta told her.

When they got back to house Mrs. Higurashi looked at Inuyasha as he laid on the ground looking up at her. He did not move or budge as she walked around the shrine. She could not see any blood anywhere and Inuyasha white fur was free from stains except the dirt stains from being outside. She walked back inside was she heard her father calling her from up stairs to come look at Kagome's bed.

Mrs. Higurashi quickly raced up stairs to her daughters room when she got in there she could not believe it. Kagome's mattress looked like something had clawed and crewed its way through the springs, padding, and sheets on the bed. It was covered in blood and bits of Kagome's flesh. Kagome turned to look at her mother. Now there was no way she could deny it. There was something in the house.

(A/N Okay that was the 3rd chapter! Now please review. That all I ask you to do. It's that little blue button on the bottom left hand corner of screen!)

Millie M. Banshee

See? It's right here just click it!


	4. The Angered Soul

The Dog 

Chapter 4

The angered soul

(A/N **WARNING: Best read at night blah, blah, blah… _REMEMBER TO REVIEW OR ELSE!_** Well here it is the 4th chapter. For a school art project I might make this into a comic so my art teach will get off my back. I'll just change the names around and the way they look because of copyright laws. If I can maybe I can find some way to get it on the computer so one can just click next and go to the next panel. Anyway please review!)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This was serious. Now Mrs. Higurashi was getting worried. She turned towards her father as he looked around the room. Could this house be possessed by youkai? Kagome was sitting in a wheel chair with Souta holding her crutches as they looked at the bed. The old man in the room stroked his beard for a moment.

"Well, by me observations," the old man said, "the house is possessed by youkai!"

"How long did it take you to come to that conclusion, Gramps," his grandkids drawled, staring blacking at him.

"Then it's settled," the grandfather said, slamming his fist into the palm of open hand. "I shall purify this house and cleanse everyone here. Getting rid of whatever youkai that may have come here."

"Father, isn't that too much for you to handle alone," Mrs. Higurashi asked as her father walked out the door. "I mean you're not as young as you use to be."

"Not only that but he can do one spell right," Kagome whispered to her brother as he nodded his head.

"Nonsense," the old man spoke. "I can handle this no problem. I just need to get my sutras."

"And a shrine keeper who knows how to do purify," Souta whispered back to Kagome.

"I have a friend at school," Kagome said, looking at Souta. "He's training to be a houshi. Maybe we should give him a call."

"You know, Jii-chan," Souta sighed, walking out the door with Kagome in her wheel chair. "He'll start complaining about some young whippersnapper coming in and make things only worse."

"I think he'll make thing worse," Kagome moaned, taking her crutches from Souta and started painfully down the stairs as Souta folded up the wheelchair and followed her downstairs. "But we'll leave it alone for right now."

000000000000000000

A few hours later after their grandfather's "cleansing" the family tried to get back to their regular lives. Kagome was ordered to say home because of her injuries and the steps would cause a problem especially with Inuyasha chasing her. Her mother had brought down the trundle bed into the living room for Kagome to sleep on. The couch was hot, hard, and just plain miserable to sleep on.

Since Kagome could not to go anywhere soon ment late nights with the TV and the PS2 all to herself. Kagome liked the idea. So finally when the rest of the family had gone to bed Kagome quickly pulled out a Fullmetal Alchemist video game and put it into the console. She was going to have some fun now.

It started to get late, even by her standers, which ment it was getting on 3:30 in the morning. Kagome turned off the console and the TV. She left the light on however. She still did not believe her grandfather could pull a successful exorcism. Kagome got as comfy as she could with her two large, bandaged legs. They were sore to move and to touch. She pulled up the fresh flowered covers and started to fall asleep.

As Kagome started to drift off she felt something jump on the bed. She thought it was Buyo. She sat up to get the fat cat off of the trundle bed but when she sat up she did not see a fat cat but a little green creature holding a long staff with two head on it.

_I knew he couldn't pull it off,_ Kagome thought as they stared at each other for a moment or two.

Kagome drew in a breath ready to let out a scream. But the next thing she knew she got hit in the head with the staff. Her whole body went stiff as the green, little imp walked up to her. He walked around a couple of times, before getting down, and disappeared. Kagome finally snapped out her daze and looked around the room, finding no sign of whatever that thing was. She was about ready to get out bed to look around for it when something bumped her trundle bed. Kagome held fast as the bed bumped about the small area. She was feared it was going to collapse. Then suddenly with one large bump the bed tipped over just enough knocking Kagome to the floor only to be thrown onto the couch by some unseen force.

0000000000000000000

Upstairs, Souta was not having any luck either. He was holding on for dear life as his bed tipped over a little more every second he knew if he was not careful something was going to flipped the bed over on top of him. The mattress started to slide off of the frame. Souta quickly build up his courage and jumped off the bed. He quickly ran to the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob when it felt it pulse. It had heartbeat not only that but the door started to bow in and out like it was breathing.

If there was a time for Inuyasha to start howling it would be now. But it never came. Souta stood there, staring at the door in fear and shock. He then heard something behind him. Souta swallowed the knot in his throat. He slowly turned around only to find nothing but over to the side of him, his closet door slowly creaked opened. He stood there scared stiff as he was watched a large dark figured walk out.

It just stood there in front of him. There were no real futures to this black mass of air before him. It was just a large mass of shadows that seemed almost solid. The way it moved was like an animal and it started to move closer to him. Souta started to step back from whatever this thing was. At this point he feared this thing more than the breathing door. He quickly turned around and tried to open the door but I would not budge.

His heart was pounding in his chest. What was he going to do? He whipped back around to look at the shadow only to find it gone. Souta looked all around the room. Somehow something thing made him go and look out his window but when he did he was greeted with a pair of deep, red, glowing orbs staring back at him. His voice was frozen in his throat. He ran back to door and tried to open one last time.

0000000000000000000

Kagome lied on the couch totally motionless. It felt like something had chained her to the couch and was not letting her go. He voice was once again locked tight in her throat. Kagome looked up at the ceiling praying that she would somehow get out of this with more pain.

Kagome then heard something pop. It was a light bulb, the one the hall that she had left on. Now she was in darkness there was no moon tonight it was over cast. Kagome could even hear distant thunder. Kagome's body shivered slightly. Everything in the house was deathly quiet. Except for the running around up stairs in her brother's room. What was going on? Had her grandfather made things worse?

_Oh, dear Kami, it's in my brother's room,_ she screamed mentally. _Damn it! I have to get up there! Somehow…_

**_You're not moving anywhere. And in your condition how will you get up there?_**

_Who… Who said that? _Kagome looked around for the voice until she realized she did hear it. _Get out of my head! Leave me alone!_

**_Tsk! Baka! I can't leave you, Kagome_** the voice was male in origin and he seemed mad. **_I'm all around you in this house. You're grandfather is a baka. Thinking he can purify me. He only made things worse for you and your brother._**

_You leave my brother alone,_ Kagome snapped mentally. _What have we done to you? Why do you haunt us so?_

**_A bit gutsy, are we,_** the voice chuckled. **_You wouldn't understand. A ningen like you could never understand what is going on here._**

_Get out of my house!_ She screamed in her head. _Get the fuck out my head and stay way from my brother! I don't not want you near me or any of my family ever again!_

**_SHUT UP,_** the youkai yelled making her head pound. **_I'm not going anywhere until I get what I want from you!_**

_Then what is it,_ Kagome asked bitterly. _What is it you want from me? Anything to get rid of you!_

_**Hmhmhm… HAHAHAHA! Do you honestly think you can get rid of me that quickly and easily,**_ His voice seemed cold with that laugh. **_Hahaha! Baka! What I want is something that can not be given easily. Besides you're not even ready to give it to me._**

_If it's something from me, why go after my brother? Tell me what it is and I'll decide for myself whether or not I'm ready,_ Kagome hissed in her mind. _Now, youkai, what is it?_

**_I still can't tell you, Kagome. If I tell you I want be able to get it,_** he said his voice fading off. **_But I shall leave you and your brother alone. For now…_**

Suddenly Kagome could move again. She sat up with a start as she heard her brother slam the door open, run down the steps, and into the living room. He could hear her brother's panting as he stop in front of her as a flash of lightning filled the room followed by a clap of thunder.

"Sis, th-there was something i-in room," the boy was frantic. "It was l-look at me through th-the window! It had two large r-red glowing eyes, my d-door looked like it was br-breathing, then there was this large sh-shadow and… And… Waaah! I w-was so sc-scared!"

Kagome quickly put her arms around the frightened 8-year-old and sat him down on the couch with her. The storm outside grew ever nearer as they sat there comforting each other the best they could. Their grandfather had angered the youkai residing in the house. How were they going to tell their grandfather that? He would only try again and make it angrier. What were they going to do?

The storm outside only grew worse with each passing minute. The wind had picked up, bashing the rain against the windows. The lightning was getting worse and thunder only grew louder. It was the worse storm that had in a long while. They just prayed that it didn't get any worst.

00000000000000000

By the time their mother walked down stairs the storm outside was still going strong. She reached for the light twitch to turn the light on only to find it was already on. But as she walked down the hall farther, towards the kitchen she heard the sound the glass crunching under the sole of her slippers. She quickly turned on the light in the kitchen and looked around down the hall. The light in the hall had burst into the tiny shards on the floor.

She walked into the living to ask her daughter what happened when she saw Kagome sleeping holding a sleeping Souta close to her. She figured it best to let them rest. She went back into the kitchen to grab a broom and dustpan to clean up the floor. As she turned around she saw something written on the table. Not a piece of paper but on the wood surface itself. It looked like blood.

"I will have what I want. Y-you can't make me leave until I-I am finished h-here," Mrs. Higurashi whimpered, dropping the dustpan and broom to the kitchen floor.

She quickly grabbed some paper towels and wetted them down to wash it off but when she got back to the table it was gone. Not even a drop was there. Had she imagined it somehow? No, she could not have. It was just there. She quickly picked up her broom and dustpan again and went into the hall to clean up the glass.

000000000000000

It was later on in the week and Mrs. Higurashi still had not told her family of what she had seen on the table. Kagome finally got herself a new mattress for her bed. Souta and Kagome also kept their mouths shut about the youkai that still lingered in the house. Their grandfather still believed he exorcised the youkai from the house and they feared that if he ever found it still was not gone he would try again, making it only angrier.

Other than the haunting going on in the house Kagome's legs were healing much fast then expected. She even had to do less therapy than she was originally to do. No one could understand why that was happening. The doctors could not come up with an explanation to that. But Kagome knew why she just was not telling. Every time the youkai would come around her legs would get a little bit better.

A couple more weeks later Kagome was permitted to go back to school. Her skin was still healing but she could walk and run like always. Which was good because she had to make a mad dash every morning and afternoon to get away from Inuyasha. She was just happy to get out that house and away from the youkai in there.

The kids at school were a big help to her, getting her homework for her and helping her study when she was gone and still in school to help catch up. Kagome could hardly wait for fall the time of fall dance. Her leg would be better by then. There was already a boy at school that had his eyes set on Kagome. His name was Hojo. He was a good caring boy but quite a bit of a heath nut.

There was nothing wrong with Hojo and all the other girls loved him. But to Kagome she never really thought of anymore than a friend. Her friends however tried to change that. But it never panned out. It was one month until the fall dance and tickets were already being sold. Kagome would go alone if she had too. This was her last year of middle school and she was not going to missing the dance.

(A/N Well that was the 4th chapter! Now you better **_REVIEW! I won't update until I get a total of 10 reviews in my inbox! So if you want this updated tell some of your friends about it. _**That's it for now. Buh Bye!)

Millie M. Banshee

Click this little blue button that says "Go" pretty plz with sugar on top!


	5. He is a bit of a klutz

The Dog 

Chapter 5

He is a bit of a klutz

(A/N Well, here is the 5th chapter. Because you all reached quota and over in reviews! And remember to **keep reviewing**. I love the reviews I get! Anyway here you go!)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Kagome," her friend Eri said, sitting down beside her in class. "Why so down?"

"It's nothing," Kagome said, chewing on the end of her pin. "I'm just tired is all."

"And the fact that you don't have a date to go to the dance," Sango said, sitting down on the other side of Kagome. "Kagome, face it. It's written all over your face. That sounded weird. _Note to self never use those to sentences together again._"

"You don't? Seriously," Eri asked, looking at Kagome glare daggers at Sango. "Why don't you go with Hojo? I don't think he has a date yet."

"I keep tell you I don't think of Hojo in that way," Kagome huffed, crossing her arms. "The boy is nice but he's just not what I'm looking for."

"Then what are you looking for," Ayumi asked, sitting down behind Kagome as Yuka sat down in front of Kagome. "Hojo's cute, thoughtful, caring, smart, cute…"

"You already said that," Kagome sighed. "Listen, I really don't want to go out with him."

"Oh, but, Kagome," Yuka spoke up, "you should really give him a chance. Well, if you don't go out with him who would you like to go out with?"

"How about Kappei Yamayuchi," Kagome said, tapping her chin as her friends stared a hole through her.

"Kagome, think of someone you would actual meet here in the school," Sango sighed patting the day dreaming girl in the back. "Not a super cute voice actor who does anime voices."

"Not to mention he's way older than you," Eri added as the other girls nodded in agreement.

"You're right," Kagome moaned, stretching her arms into the air. "But I can dream can't I? Hehe!"

"Now seriously, Kagome, who would you go out with here in the school," Yuka repeated the question.

"I don't know," Kagome said, looking down at her desk. "I just haven't found anyone yet."

"High standards," Ayumi whispered to Eri.

"I heard that," Kagome snapped.

0000000000000000000

Later that day after lunch Kagome forgot her gym bag. The teacher told her to go to her locker to get it and hurry. Kagome quickly ran down the hall to get her bag but as she cut the corner she ran into someone. They both hit the ground, hard. Kagome looked up to see a black haired boy with his hair slicked back feeling around for something on the ground. She then spotted the boy's glasses, she picked them up, and held them out.

"Here," she said as the boy took them and put them on. "I'm really sorry."

"I-it's fine," the boy said, picking up his books. "Wasn't l-looking where I w-was, uh, going."

"I wasn't either," Kagome said, helping the boy up. "Bye."

Kagome quickly sped off towards her lock. The boy looked down at the ground and saw a small pendent on the floor. He picked it up and looked it over finding the name Kagome on it. He went after her, looking for her but she was already long gone. He pocketed it and turned around almost running into the wall.

00000000000000000

A few hours later back at the shrine Kagome heard Inuyasha bark at someone or something. The bark was soon followed by a loud scream and yelling. Kagome quickly ran to the door and opened it to see the boy she ran into in the hall earlier, trying to pull his briefcase out of Inuyasha's jaws. Kagome quickly yelled at Inuyasha to let go of the case. Inuyasha growled at Kagome but never let go of briefcase.

"He's not letting go," Kagome yelled, running off the steps. "Just get over here before he tries to take a bite out of you!"

"B-but is my f-favorite briefcase," the boy yelled, looking at Kagome. "It's h-has my name wr-written in real gold on th-the top of it!"

"Would you rather loose your hand," Kagome shouted, putting her hands on hips. "Get over here! He'll leave it alone after a while!"

The boy quickly dropped it and ran towards the house. Kagome stepped aside to let the boy in. Kagome closed the door as she watched Inuyasha tear the briefcase to pieces. She sighed as she looked at shaking boy in front of her.

"What are you doing here," Kagome asked, looking at the boy straitened out his black uniform.

"Well, uh, y-you dropped this wh-when we ran into each o-other," the boy said, pulling the small pendant out of is pocket. "I a-asked around for where you l-lived so I could g-give it back to y-you. Hehehe."

"You didn't have to bring by here," Kagome said, taking it out of his hands. "You could have given it back to me at school."

"I-I, uh, just thought I'd br-bring it to you instead," the boy said, rubbing the back of his head. "OH! M-my name's Hotaka Yoshida."

"Oh, like Mt. Hotaka," Kagome asked as he nodded.

"H-hai," He said, looking at the floor.

"You want something to eat," Kagome asked, walking into the kitchen. "Be careful the floor—"

**SLIP!**

"WHOA!"

**BOOM!**

"OWWWW!"

"—is wet in here. I just finished mopping. Yadda, yadda, yadda. So on so forth," Kagome sighed, turning to see Hotaka sitting on his sore butt. "Give me your hand."

Hotaka sighed as he gave Kagome his hand. Kagome pulled him up and started back towards the fridge. She pulled out some deli meats, cheese, mustard, mayonnaise, and pickles. She motioned him to come over.

"I have ham and turkey, American and Swiss cheese, and sweet and dill pickles," Kagome said, getting some knives to spread the mustard and mayonnaise. "Over there I have white, wheat, and sourdough bread. The plates are just above you."

"Okay," Hotaka said, opening the cabinet.

"Hey, sis, can I borrow some money for a new game," Souta asked, walking into the kitchen. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Hotaka," he said, almost dropping the plate. "I g-go to Kagome's school."

"I can see that," Souta said, pointing at his uniform. "So, how'd you make it past Inuyasha?"

"'Inuyasha," Hotaka blinked.

"The dog," Kagome said, putting the knives in the mayo and mustard jars. "You remember him, right?"

"Hai," Hotaka said, looking like he wanted to cry. "He tore up my briefcase with my name on it lettered in real gold."

"If it was real gold why did you bring it in the first place," Souta asked, crossing his arms.

"Souta, don't be mean," Kagome snapped as she and Hotaka started to make their sandwiches.

"I had it with me because I just got out my computer class—No, my clean shirt," Hotaka said, spill mustard down his shirt.

_What a nerd,_ Souta thought. _He even has a pocket protector and tape on his glasses._

"Souta, there is some money up in my room in my jewelry box," Kagome said, getting a wet towel for Hotaka. "Take only as much as you need. What's left put it back."

"Hai, ma'am," Souta said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Little brothers," Kagome mumbled. "That should do it."

"I-I'm really sorry," Hotaka said, looking at Kagome through his large frame glasses. "I'm such a idiot I can't d-do anything r-right. I guess y-you think I'm a total geek. I mean even put my glasses together with tape."

"_True. He is a bit of a geek._ That's okay. Come on into the living room," Kagome motioned back into the living room. "We can eat in there. Just don't knock anything over.

"I'll try n-not to," Hotaka sighed, following Kagome. _She's really cute._

0000000000000000000

By the time Kagome's mother and grandfather got back to the house Hotaka and Kagome were sitting in the living playing a game of chess on the floor. The two teens never heard them come in that were so engrossed in the game. Hotaka was winning greatly and Kagome let's just say she only had a one knight and king to her name.

It was landslide win for Hotaka. It was not until Kagome started to hit the boy with the game pieces did that know there was some else in the house. Hotaka quickly stood running his back along the sharp pointed edge of the coffee table. Kagome just shook her head. What a klutz she thought as her mom went to get some Band-Aids for his back. While Mrs. Higurashi cleaned up his back, Hotaka told her why he was there. By that time Souta was already back home playing his new game.

The family also found out Hotaka had just started that year for his last year of middle school his other school had fire and burnt down last year. He was 15 years old, the top of his glass, and a member of the chess club. Kagome just glared at him. No wonder why she could not beat him in the game. He also took a computer course out of school for fun. They talked for a little while before Hotaka looked at his watch. It was time for him to get back home.

Kagome told him how to get away from Inuyasha. He shivered just thinking of that dog. Hotaka thank them again for letting him stay over while and for fix his back when he cut his back on the table. He stood up to walk from couch to the only succeeding running his shin into the coffee table. The family sighed as sat back down rubbing the bottom half of his leg. Hotaka got back up missing the table for once.

"Remember just run strait for the steps and don't look back," Kagome said, walking to the door with Hotaka. "You look back and you might not make it down those step on your own power if you know what I mean."

"**GULP!** Uh-huh," Hotaka nodded, looking at Kagome open the door. "Any chance I-i may getting my briefcase b-back?"

"I'll see. Now run! Go, go, go," Kagome said, pushing the boy out the door. "He'll stop half way down the steps!"

"Sayonara! AAAAAAH," Hotaka yelled as Inuyasha gave chase after him right down the steps.

"Well, he seems like a nice boy," her mom said, picking up Hotaka's cup. "Why don't you have him over again, Kagome."

"I don't know," Kagome said, stretching her arms. "He's so klutzy."

"And dorky," Souta added, putting his game on pause.

"Oh, now you two," Mrs. Higurashi said sternly. "There is nothing wrong with that young man. He came all this way to return that pendent your father gave you. Kagome if you play your cards right he might ask you out to the fall dance."

"And be the laughing stock of the school," Souta chuckled mincingly. "Kagome and Hotaka sitting in a tree—"

**BONK!**

"OWWWW!" Souta yelped.

"Souta," Kagome yelled as Souta rubbed the back of his head. "Knock it off! Geez… Little brothers."

00000000000000000

Later that night as Kagome lied in her bed. She kept hearing something scratch around in the ceiling. She did not need this. Why the youkai could not give her one night's piece was beyond her. After that night a few weeks back it had never talked to her again. And she dared not confront alone.

But those constant noises night after night were bearing down too much presser on her and her brother. What was it that the demon wanted from her? She could not understand why it was haunting her brother as well if it wanted something from her. Could there be something that her brother has that he wants too?

She rolled over and put a pillow over her to block out the sound of that insidious scratching and tearing at the ceiling. She only wanted to sleep. But that thing would not let her sleep and after that night he had spoke to her Inuyasha stopped his howling all together, leaving them at the mercy of this creature. She had, had enough of that blasted thing and its evil doings!

"STOP IT!" Kagome yelled, sitting up in her bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. "JUST STOP IT! STOP!"

The noises came to a complete halt. Kagome continued to stare up at that ceiling for 15 long minutes but to her it felt like hours. Kagome fell back into her soft pillow just wanting to cry. No one outside of the school other than Sango knew of what was going on in the house. She hated it. She hated every minute of it.

**_What's the matter, Kagome? I'm I keeping you up?_** He was toying with her.

_Leave me alone,_ she yelled in her mind._ Leave my brother and me alone!_

**_Hahaha!_** He laughed. **_Leave you and your baby brother alone? What a farce! I can't leave until I get what I want from you._**

_Then take it already,_ Kagome screamed mentally. _Just leave us alone!_

**_I can't just take it. I've told you that before. You're not ready to give it to me,_** he chuckled. **_Until you are ready and I have what I want then I'll leave. As a wise author once wrote "give me want I want and I'll go away" Hahaha!_**

_Knock off the Steven King quotes! Then if it's something you can only take from me why do you haunt my brother,_ her mental voice was full of anger. _Will you at least answer me that?_

**_OOOO! Good question,_** he said, sounding cheerful about it. **_I just do it for fun. It's you I want the most from. Your little brother is nothing more than a plaything to me. He's just so much to play with._**

_You think this is a GAME,_ Kagome mental voice shouted. _We're not a THING for you to play with! We're not a toy! We are living beings!_

**_And has living beings to an immortal you are a toy,_** the yelled back at her. **_Toys break, sweet heart. Toys die! You're like a talking baby doll that will one day stop working when the batteries run dry. In other words when your heart no longer beats! So it's best to play with your toys before they run out of power and stop working._**

Then every thing went quiet once again. The air grew lighter as the sun started to rise. Even if she did not want to believe it, what the youkai said did made since. A toy is a fragile thing just like a life. Kids play with their toys until they break, until they die. To a toy a human is like an immortal and to the immortals humans are the toys.

(A/N Well that was good right? I hope so. **_I WANT 10 REIVEWS OR MORE!_** Now get to writing them plz! Buh Bye!)

Millie M. Banshee

Click the little blue "go" button pretty please!


	6. Rumors, Ice Cream, and Dates

The Dog 

Chapter 6

Rumors, Ice Cream, and Dates

(A/N Well, here is the 6th chapter. I hope you like it. I do work on these stories hard and I do it for fun no matter what some ppl say. I do make mistakes like typos and grammar errors. As a wise person once said, "to err is human." I'm no great writer and I may never be. I do not have an editor's wisdom or eyes to catch my own mistakes even with spelling and grammar checkers. I have a hard time with stuff like this. I can read a chapter over 5 times or more and still leave errors. It's not that I do not read over them it's just that I can't recognize one little mistake from what is correct. I do admit I have learning problems, I'm slow, and I am dyslectic. But I am smart and I'm still learning to recognize my mistakes. So, please don't judge me on the way I write. I want to be judge on how good my story line is. Even great writers make mistakes. That's why they have editors and even they make mistakes sometimes. I have no one here to read over my stories to help me fix them. So, I'm sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors. I want constructive criticism not just plain criticism.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day as Kagome walked into school she heard people talking about her. She could not make out much. She would see people turn to stare to look at her or some would not even look at her. The whole atmosphere in the school was really suspicious. Kagome started to walk to her class when someone grabbed her and pulled her down another hall.

"Kagome, is it true," Sango asked as Kagome raised a brow. "Everyone is saying that Hotaka and you are going out."

"What? Who said that," Kagome asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I heard he was asking around for where to live to give you a piece of jewelry," Sango said, looking down at Kagome red face.

"Yeah, it was my pendant my father gave to me," Kagome said, pulling it out. "It fell off the chain yesterday when we bumped into each other."

"Oh. Well everyone was saying it had your named engraved on it," Sango said as Kagome flipped over. "'To my loving daughter Kagome Love your father.' Yeah. Okay."

"We're not going out," Kagome said, putting the necklace but under her shirt. "He just came by my house to give it back to me. Why would I go out with him in the first place? He's a geek."

"True," Sango said, looking at Kagome. "How'd he make it pass Inuyasha?"

"He ended up giving Inuyasha he favorite briefcase as he ran towards the house," Kagome said, rolling her eyes. "He kept complaining about it. It had his name written on it real gold. That's all that was left was his name and some of his homework when I went out to get it. Everything else was destroyed."

"Oh, well," Sango said as they walked to class.

**EEEYAAAAA!**

"What was that," Kagome and Sango asked each other as they saw other students in the hall quickly get out of the way.

It was Hotaka being chased by the school's weight room team. Hotaka could barely stay out of their reach. They looked mad for some reason and they were only after Hotaka. If they were to catch him Hotaka would be snapped like a twig.

"Get back here, four eyes," yelled the team captain. "Don't think you'll get away from this!"

"Wh-what did I d-do," Hotaka asked just out of the captain's reach. "I-I didn't do anything!"

"You little, worm," yelled another team member, running beside the captain. "Everyone knows you are going out with the prettiest girl in school!"

"WHAT," Hotaka yelled, trying to pick up most speed. "I'm not g-going out with anyone!"

"Then why did you go to Kagome's house," The captain yelled. "They all said it was a pendant with her name on it that you were going to give her!"

"B-but it wasn't fr-from me," Hotaka yelled.

**SK-SKID!**

"OH, NO!"The geek yelled as he fell to the floor. "I'm going t-to die!"

"You got that right," the captain yelled about ready to bring his fist down on Hotaka.

**WACK!**

"UMF!" the captain grunted into the sole of someone shoe.

"Get lost," Sango said, removing her foot from his face.

"Listen here you little girl—" He was toast

**KICK! TH-THUMP!**

The captain landed on the floor after Sango kicked him in the side of the head. She then turned to the rest of the team and glared at them. Narrowing her eyes and cracking her knuckles. Even the weight team knew not to mess with Sango Sakamoto. She knew all sorts of weird martial arts and was force not to take lightly.

"I said: get lost," Sango said, holding up a fist up at the weight team.

The team quickly ran off taking their dazed captain with them. Hotaka was curled up into a little ball with his hands over his head, shaking. Sango grabbed him by the back of his shirt and picked him up off the floor. Hotaka opened one eye to look at the girl hold him up.

"AAAAAGH," Hotaka yelled, closing his eye. "I-I didn't do anything I sw-swear! All I did was dr-drop off a pendant that Kagome's f-father had given to h-her! Don't hurt m-me!"

"Shut up," Sango said, dropping the boy. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just saved you."

"Oh," Hotaka said, bowing to Sango. "Th-thank you and I'm r-really sorry to trouble you l-like this."

**RIIIIING! RIIIIING! RIIIIING!**

"Time for class," Kagome said, tapping Sango on the shoulder. "Bye, Hotaka."

Kagome and Sango quickly hurried off to class. Hotaka quickly gathered his things and hurried off to his own class. But as he went down the he looked over his should to see Kagome and Sango walked off. Hotaka heart skipped his chest as he watched Kagome instead of where he was going, which was right into an opened door.

0000000000000000000

Later that day as Kagome walked home she spotted Hotaka in front of her. He had a raggedy looking briefcase in his hand this time. Kagome quickly ran up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Hotaka stopped and turned around to see Kagome. His whole body went stiff. She handed him a large bag that was full of what was left of his briefcase.

"Sorry," Kagome said. "That's all I could get back without getting bit."

"I-it's okay," Hotaka said, taking the back his belongings. "You got back wh-what you c-could."

"Right," Kagome said, looking down at the sidewalk. "Well, see ya."

"K-Kagome," Hotaka said quietly. "I, um…"

"Hai," Kagome asked, turning back around. "What is it?"

"I-I, was just w-wondering if you, um, would l-like to get an ice cream or s-something," Hotaka said, turning pink, looking down at the ground, scratching the back of his head. "That's if y-you can. I-if you can't that f-fine too."

Kagome looked at him in surprise. Was he asking her out even after this morning's chase around the school? Kagome sighed. No, he was just asking if she wanted some ice cream most likely to thank her for yesterday and today.

"Okay," Kagome said, walking back up to him. "Where are we going?"

00000000000000000000

Hotaka brought Kagome to a new café. It was really nice the walls were painted a spring green, there were plenty of seats, there was a large front window with the name Chihiro's Ice Cream Café. There were tons of different flavors of cream there were even some chilled coffees, floats, malts, shakes, and cakes. Hotaka walked up to the counter with Kagome.

"I'll pay f-for it," he said, looking at Kagome.

"Alright," Kagome said, putting back her wallet. "What are you getting?"

"M-me? Well, I-I'm get a banana slit," Hotaka said as he turned towards the clerk. "With hot f-fudge and whipped cr-cream please."

"I'll have… A strawberry parfait," Kagome said, looking up at the menu on the wall. "With plain sprinkles."

Hotaka paid for their ice creams and moved down the line as they waited to get them. Once they got their ice cream they quickly found a seat. Kagome told Hotaka about how she got back some of his stuff and next time he comes over just to flat out run to the house. She even told him the story of being cooped up in the well house for 6 hours.

After they finished eating Hotaka walked Kagome back to the shrine. He really did not want to meet Inuyasha again. But if he wanted to be a gentleman he had to see her to the door. They quickly bolted up, onto the landing, and strait across the cobble stone courtyard. Inuyasha was on them half way across the quart yard.

Souta quickly opened the door for them and closed it before Inuyasha could get in. The two teens huffed as they sat down on the couch. Kami they hated that damn dog. Everyday it was the same routine. Running back and forth praying that Inuyasha would never catch them. After Hotaka caught his breath he said good bye to Kagome and Souta. He quickly opened to door and ran out as Inuyasha nipped at his heels down the steps.

"He likes you," Souta said, looking up at his sister. "It's the second time he's been here in the past two days."

"Oh, now," Kagome said, patting him on the head. "When mom gets home tell her I'll be upstairs taking a bath."

"Want to smell nice for your boyfriend," Souta taunted, making a kissy face.

"He's not my boyfriend," Kagome hissed through her teeth.

"Then how come you're getting so mad all of sudden," Souta cooed with a sly look on his face.

"Because you're getting on my nerves," Kagome shouted marching up the stairs.

"I try my best," Souta chuckled. "It's what I do!"

000000000000000000

Kagome stepped out of the tub, drained it, and wrapped a towel around herself. She felt better now. Kagome walked over the mirror and started to brush her hair. Sure Hotaka was a nice boy but she was not really sure if she could like him or if it was even healthy for him. Today was a good example of that. Everyone thought they were going out and he would have gotten hurt if it were not for Sango's fighting skills. Kagome sat down her brush and reached for her hair ribbons.

But as she grabbed one something else grabbed her around the waist and started to stroke her head. Also running what felt like finger through her damp hair. Kagome could not scream. Her whole body went stiff. She shivered this thing that was touching was cold to the touch.

**_What's the matter, baby doll,_** the youkai cooed in her ear. **_Why so stiff?_**

_Get out of here you pervert,_ she hissed mentally. _And stop touching me!_

**_Hahaha! You know, Kagome, you are very beautiful,_** he said in calm voice as he held her tighter. **_But you would look better if we were to remove the towel._**

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Kagome's body quickly jolted, getting its motility back once more. She quickly ran out his arms and towards the door when she heard the door lock click. This was not good. She was slammed up against the door face first and held there.

"Let me go," Kagome barked, trying to move. "Let me go right now!"

"Stop you're yelling," the youkai spoke. "You don't think I don't know about your new suitor!"

"Hotaka," Kagome asked as she was flipped around to face something that she could not see. "He's not my suitor!"

"Your thoughts suggest other wise," he yelled. "I could tell that he like you when he came here yesterday. And today when you came home with him I could tell you started have feelings for him whether or not you are willing to admit it, baby doll."

"It's not true," Kagome snapped, trying to get free. "Now let me go!"

"You're mine you got that, Kagome," the youkai spat, grabbing her chin with an invisible hand. "No one else can have you until I get what I want from you!"

"Fuck you," Kagome hissed, through her teeth.

Then it came. She was fearing a hit across the face or a punch to the gut. But what she got was nothing like that. No, it was something far worse. The youkai had kissed her right on the lips. Then he was gone. Kagome slid down the door, covering her mouth with her hands. Never had she felt so violated and sickened. She quickly got back up, grabbed her clothes, and ran into her room. She hated that youkai with every fiber of her being. How dare he have the audacity to kiss her like she was his.

Kagome got dressed and curled up in her bed, pulling the covers over her head. She would do whatever she could to get back at him. She thought for a minute or two. Then it came to her. The youkai was jealous of Hotaka. Then it was settled. She was going to ask him out the fall dance. Anything to get back at vile thing that kissed her.

0000000000000000000

The next day just before school Kagome walked down the halls looking for Hotaka. She found him talking to a girl and two boys. They all had chess club flyers in their hands. Kagome took a deep breath and walk over them. It was now or never. She stopped right beside Hotaka.

"Hi, Hotaka," Kagome said with a cute smile. "Watcha doing?"

"Oh, g-good morning, Kagome," Hotaka said, turning a light shade of pink. "I'm just talking t-to my friends. Th-this is Akari Ikumi, D-Daisuke Togashi, and Nanashi Meguro. We're all in the ch-chess club we were going to h-hand out these flyers to s-see if we can get other p-people to join."

"Oh, really," Kagome said as Hotaka handed her a flyer.

"Why d-don't you sign up, K-Kagome," Hotaka said with a small smile. "You n-need practice. I beat y-you badly two days a-ago. This could h-help you get better."

"Hehehe," Kagome laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "I guess so."

"Hotaka, can we talk to you for a moment," Nanashi asked as he motioned Hotaka to follow them.

"Wh-what is it," Hotaka asked just out of earshot of Kagome.

"She wants something," Akari said, crossing her arms. "She's one of those popular students. I mean look at her. A nice body, pretty, and flirty. Most likely she's going to ask you to do her homework."

"Or maybe a science project," Daisuke added, looking at Kagome look around the hall as she waited for them.

"Kagome is n-nothing like that," Hotaka said in Kagome's defense. "Sh-she's a nice p-person."

"Have you ever really talked to her," Nanashi asked with a huff. "I've never seen her hang around you before."

"I-I have talked to h-her," Hotaka said almost snapping. "I've even b-been to her house tw-twice."

"YOU'VE WHAT," his friends yelled, staring at him in shock as everyone in the hall stared at them.

"Quiet d-down," Hotaka said, holding his ears shut. "We even h-had ice cream together y-yesterday after noon at Ch-Chihiro's."

"No, way," Akari said, glaring at him.

"Yes, way," Hotaka said, crossing his arms. "I-I'm going back over th-there to sign her up f-for chess club."

His friends sighed as they walked back over with him to Kagome. They just knew she wanted something from him. She was going to take advantage of his smarts and use them for her own profit. They watched as Kagome signed up for the chess club.

"Is that it," Kagome asked, looking at Hotaka blush slightly.

"H-hai," Hotaka said, taking back the clipboard. "What is it th-that you wanted to talk to m-me about?"

"_Okay, I just need to say it flat out._ Hotaka, I was just wondering if you would… Uh… L-like to go…" Kagome face started to turn dark pink. "_Get a grip girl!_ Like to go with me t-to the fall dance? That if you don't already have a date."

Hotaka's friends stood there in total shock; their eyes were the size of saucers and their mouths were hung wide open. That was the last thing that they would expect her to say. She wanted to go out with sweet, stuttering, clumsy Hotaka. There was something for the history books. A popular going out with a geek. And now she was part of the chess club too. This was such a shock to them.

"Uhhhhhh…" Hotaka was speechless he could only nodded his head.

"Okay, then, see you after school," Kagome said, waving as she walked off.

"YAHOO," Hotaka shouted, jumping into the air, clicking his heels together.

His friends just stood there, looking at each other, speechless, mouths still hanging open as Hotaka quickly ran off down the hall to tell some of his other friends. He could not believe it. He never thought he would go out with the most prettiest girl in school. And to the fall dance with her to boot. What a day Hotaka was going to have.

(A/N Well, that was the 6th chapter. I hope you liked it. I want **ten reviews** like always.)

Millie M. Banshee

Remember to click the blue "go" button!


	7. The Fall Dance

The Dog 

Chapter 7

The fall dance

(A/N Well, here it is chapter 7! I hope you like!)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You asked him out," Kagome's whole family asked in unison.

"I sure did," Kagome said with a smile. "You should have seen how happy he was. He was down right speechless."

"I knew you liked him," Souta said, crossing his arms. "You just didn't want to admit it."

"Up yours," Kagome snapped.

"Now, Kagome, there is no reason to snap at your brother," her mom said, patting the girl on the shoulder. "Tomorrow we'll go out and buy you a dress for the dance."

"Really," Kagome's eyes widened with excitement.

"Hai," her mom said, walking in the kitchen to start dinner.

"My own grandchild is growing before my very eyes," her grandpa said all teary eyed. "Soon you'll be married and have children."

"She's only in middle school, Gramps," Souta said, looking at the emotional man before him.

"Yeah, don't think I'm getting married anytime soon," Kagome said, going up stairs. "There are still a lot of things I would like to do before I do that."

0000000000000000000000

Later that night Kagome sat up in bed writing in her diary the only light on was her lamp. She was writing down what she had done that day. She was half way through when the light turned off. She sat the diary down.

"Turn it back on," Kagome spat.

The light clicked back on. Kagome started to write again but this time the diary jerked out of her hands and thrown across the floor. Kagome growled in irritation. What was he playing now? She stood up and walked over to her diary. Then it moved away from her, sliding across the floor. Kagome ran around the room about 5 times before she caught hold of it.

Kagome started back towards her bed when something long and slender cut along her cheek. She then heard it landed into the wall behind her. It was her pencil stick strait out of her wall like a dart would. Kagome put a hand on her cheek and found blood. Then the light bulb shattered. He had enough of toying around. Kagome was then thrown onto her bed on her back.

**_Didn't I tell you, baby doll,_** the youkai asked angry. "Didn't I tell you not to go anywhere near that boy ever again?"

"Up yours," Kagome snapped trying to get up. "I'll do what I want when I want!"

"Not while I'm around," he growled, running an unseen hand down her side. "You're mine, Kagome. No one else can have you."

"Why are so jealous of him," Kagome asked with a huff. "What has he got that you're so jealous of?"

"Think, Kagome, think reeeeally harrrrd," he spat, grabbing her chin again. "What is the one thing he has and I don't?"

"A visible body, a nice personally—" Kagome barked.

**SLAP!**

"EEH! Wrong answer," the youkai hissed. "Try again."

"Me? He has me and you don't," Kagome hissed, feeling the side of her face burn from the slap.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner," the youkai chuckled. "Now get the this through that pretty, little head of yours. You are mine. You belong to no one but me."

"You don't own me," Kagome yelled. "I'm not your property! I'm not something that you can take and call it your own!"

"You are wrong again," he laughed, running his fingers through her black hair. "You are in my territory which makes you mine and I will get what I want from you sooner or later."

"I have one question for you," Kagome said, felling his breath on her neck. "What was green imp that here a few weeks ago?"

"'Green imp?'" his voice sound puzzled. "What 'green imp?'"

"You mean you don't know," Kagome asked as she felt him get off her.

_The only imp I know of belongs to—_ he thought before turning back to Kagome. "Did he have a staff with two heads on it?"

"Hai," Kagome said slowly.

"Shit! _What's that bastard up to?_" He spat.

Kagome then felt his presents leave the room. What the hell just happened? Kagome rolled over on her bed. That did not make any since. Was not the imp working for him? Kagome reached up to her lamp. There might not be any bulb but to leave it on with no bulb was a waist of energy and dangerous.

0000000000000000

It was the night of the dance. Kagome put on her new purple and magenta dress; the torso was decorated with a floral design. She waited by the door for Hotaka. She suddenly heard Inuyasha bark and someone scream bloody murder. Souta quickly opened up the door for him. Hotaka ran in holding his chest trying to catch his breath. He then straitened out his red tie and dark blue suit.

"Hey, Hotaka," Souta said with an evil grin on his face. "Can I talk to you for a moment, while Inuyasha cools down some and Kagome finishes getting read?"

"I-I guess so," Hotaka said, scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, well, you do one little thing to hurt my sister and you're in big trouble," Souta said, crossing his arms as Hotaka stared at him. "Kagome and I have a cousin, see? And if you do anything to her, well, he has no problem going back to jail. Catch my drift?"

"H-hai," Hotaka stuttered as he knees knocked together.

"I'm glad we understand each other," Souta said, walking off. "Have a nice time."

Hotaka waited about 3 more minutes when he saw Kagome come down the steps she looked like goddess to him the purple and magenta gown. She wore purple eye shadow, red lipstick, her hair was down like always but shined more, and on her wrist was a gold bracelet. She walked up to him in her purple high heel shoes and smiled.

"Hotaka, you ready to go," She asked, taking his hand as he nodded.

"Hold on," Her mom said, coming into the room along with her grandfather. "I want a picture of you two together."

The two teens looked at each other and shrugged. Why not, it would not hurt anything. Kagome and Hotaka posed for the picture. Her mom took it and she then handed it to Kagome and Hotaka as they waited for the instant picture to develop. As the picture started to come in clearer, Hotaka, started to notice something in the top right hand corner of the picture. It was shadowy and very blurry.

"What is this up h-here in the corner o-of the picture," Hotaka asked, pointing at it as Kagome's eyes widened.

"Oh, it's, uh, nothing really," Kagome said, trying to sound calm. _That jerk! He'll try anything to get me away from Hotaka._

**_Damn right I will,_** the youkai said in her head.

"Okay, Hotaka, let's go," Kagome said in a hurry, pulling him to the door as Hotaka handed her mom the photo. "We better hurry before Inuyasha catches us."

"O-okay," Hotaka said as he was pulled out the door.

Kagome and Hotaka quickly ran across the courtyard but Kagome had not figured on running his high heel shoes. She tripped taking Hotaka with just as Inuyasha reached caught up to them. Inuyasha grabbed hold of Kagome's foot and started to pull her across the ground. Hotaka quickly got up and hit Inuyasha in the face. The dog let go with a yelp letting go of Kagome foot.

Kagome quickly got back up with Hotaka's help. Kagome was missing her shoe and Inuyasha was already heading towards them again. Hotaka quickly picked Kagome up bridal style and ran towards the step he quickly made down them. Leaving Inuyasha up on the landing.

Just around the block Hotaka sat Kagome down and looked at her foot. It was only a small cut and it was not deep but she still was missing a shoe. Kagome took off her other shoe and started down the sidewalk with Hotaka. She looked up him and saw as cut on face and it was bleeding.

"Hotaka, did Inuyasha get you in the face," Kagome said, reach up to the cut. "You're bleeding."

"N-no, when we landed I-I hit my face on the ground," Hotaka said, holding a hand over his cheek. "Well, c-come on lets go, K-Kagome."

0000000000000000

When they got to the school Kagome and Hotaka ran down to her locker. They may not go with the dress but at least they were shoes. Kagome slipped on the dusty old sneakers and stood back up. Kagome wrapped her are in Hotaka's and the two quickly headed for the gym to meet with the rest of their friends.

When they got there Sango was in short black dress, with lace up boots they came to her knees, long back fingerless gloves, and her was spiked with red highlights. She was dancing a sweet-faced boy named Miroku. He was the one Kagome wanted to call in and help get rid of the youkai but her grandfather would not allow him to help. Then there was Kagome's three other friends. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were doing nothing more then being wallflowers. Akari had bagged a date with Nanashi and Daisuke was trying to get one. Kagome got some looks as she walked out on the floor with Hotaka.

Not so much for going out with Hotaka but coming to a dance in old, dirty sneakers. Kagome did not mind. She was having too much fun and to top it off she was the only one without bad cramps in her feet. Half way through the dance Hotaka pulled out medium sized, black jewelry box out his pocket. He then handed it to Kagome.

"What's this," Kagome asked, looking at Hotaka blush.

"J-just open it," Hotaka said staring down at the hardwood floor of the gym. "I ment t-to give it you earlier b-but we got so mix up w-with Inuyasha I forgot I h-had it."

Kagome looked down at the box in her hand and opened it. She gasped. It was a gold necklace with a large red stone wrapped in gold. She took it out the box to look at it better. It was beautiful. Hotaka then took it out her hands and undid the clasp. He then brought it around her neck and put the clasp back together. Kagome looked down at the stone on her chest.

"It's beautiful! Thank you," Kagome said, giving Hotaka a large hug catching him in surprise he tripped bring Kagome with him. "I'm sorry."

"No it's m-my fault," Hotaka said with a grin. "I w-was the one that tr-tripped."

**STOMP!**

"OW! OW! OW!" Hotaka yelled, holding his hand that someone had stepped on.

"You have no manner of luck," Kagome said, helping the poor guy up. "What time is it?"

"It's g-going on 11," he said, looking down at his watch. "Do y-you need to b-be back home?"

"Yay, I do," Kagome said, looking up through his glasses and into Hotaka's light brown almost dark amber eyes. "Mom doesn't want me out too late. I have to help her around the house tomorrow."

"O-okay," Hotaka said with a light nod. "I'll take you b-back home then."

00000000000000000

On the way back home every thing seemed to be darker than usual and real quiet. Kagome and Hotaka stuck close together and stayed in as much light as possible. Something just did not seem right. It felt as though they were being watched and followed. They quickly hurried their pace trying to make it back to the shrine. Then it happened. Someone grabbed them and pulled them down a dark alley.

"Hand over whatever cash and jewelry you have," the man said dressed black with a ski mask on, holding up a gun. "Don't even think about screaming."

Kagome and Hotaka looked at each other. What were they going to do? The guy had a gun and he looked like he was willing to use it. Kagome looked up at Hotaka. He was looked down at something. She followed his gaze down to the ground to see a broken glass bottle. Kagome had an idea. She started to undo her gold bracelet.

As the man was preoccupied with Kagome's jewelry, Hotaka quickly bent down for the broken bottle. But before he could stand back up he felt the cold barrel of the gun press against the nap of his neck. He froze.

"Don't even thing about it," the man said, pulling the hammer back on the revolver. "Drop it. Drop it right now."

"No, don't," Kagome said, taking a step towards the mugger.

"Stay back, bitch," he ordered, pushing her back. "Unless you want to see your lover's brains all over the pavement."

"Kagome, d-do as he s-says," Hotaka said, dropping the bottle.

The man then kicked the broken bottle away from them. With the gun still armed he let Hotaka stand back up. He told Hotaka to keep his hands up where he could see him. He then pointed the gun at Kagome's new necklace.

"Take that off," the man barked as Kagome reached around to undo the clasp. "Hurry it up!"

"I'm trying," Kagome said, really trying to undo the clasp. "It's stuck!"

"Dammit, woman," the man yelled, bring the gun to her head. "Get it off your fucking neck right now!"

"L-leave her alone," Hotaka said, looking at the masked man.

"I've had about enough of you," the mugger said, bring the gun to Hotaka's head. "You want to be the hero? Well, then you can die like one!"

The man wrapped his finger around the gun's trigger. Kagome watched in horror. Hotaka was going to be killed before her eyes! What was she going to do? Would he kill her next? She closed her eyes then it came…

(A/N Bwahahahahahaha! A cliffhanger! I'm so mean! Well, I can't wait to get my normal ten reviews or more! Tell me what you all think of it! OH, by the way I drew a pic of Kagome and Hotaka together. If you would like it to be sent to you give me your email address. It's on Microsoft Paint just to let you know. I drew it on paper, scanned it, and then colored it on the computer. Well, Buh bye!)

Millie M. Banshee

Press this little blue button please!


	8. Mistreated

The Dog 

Chapter 8

Mistreated

(A/N Geez… Did I make you people mad? I'm sorry I just had to add in cliffhanger in sooner or later. Well, here is the conclusion. Enjoy it.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Last time)

"L-leave her alone," Hotaka said, looking at the masked man.

"I've had about enough of you," the mugger said, bring the gun to Hotaka's head. "You want to be the hero? Well, then you can die like one!"

The man wrapped his finger around the gun's trigger. Kagome watched in horror. Hotaka was going to be killed before her eyes! What was she going to do? Would he kill her next? She closed her eyes then it came…

(Present time)

Nothing. It was dead silent. Was not the guy going to shoot? Kagome opened one eye to look. Hotaka was standing perfectly still, looking on in shock at the man before him. Kagome turned to look at the man. They're was someone standing behind him. She could not may out his face. But there was something wrong with the mugger. Blood was coming out of his mouth and nose.

Then with a groan the man fell hard to the ground, dead. He had a large hole in the back of his chest. Kagome and Hotaka then looked back up at the new man that had saved their lives. It was a tall man, thin, very noble looking in face, and perhaps the most striking thing about his was his hair. It was extremely long, finely brushed, and a shocking white.

"Uhhhhhh…" Kagome and Hotaka hummed in shock.

"Watch your back," the man said coolly as he gave Hotaka a stern look.

Then as quickly as he appeared his disappeared. What was that about, Kagome wondered as she looked up at Hotaka's stern face. She was totally clueless. Did Hotaka and the mystery man know each other? Hotaka quickly grabbed Kagome's hand and started back off towards the shrine something did not seem right here.

They remained silent for the rest of the walk back to the shrine. By the time they made it to the base of the steps they could hear Inuyasha barking at them from the landing. He had been waiting for them all this time. Kagome took of her sneakers and started up the steps with Hotaka behind her. Half way up Kagome got a good shot at Inuyasha. She twirled one shoe by its laces and let it go.

The shoe went flying through the air. Hitting Inuyasha right in the hit. He let out a yelped as Hotaka flinched at the sound of the dog's cry. Kagome and Hotaka quickly ran up the steps, across the courtyard, and into the house. Her mom opened the door this time as the two of them ran in with Inuyasha on their heels.

"Did you all have a good time," Mrs. Higurashi asked as the two teens looked at each other.

"At the dance we did but on the way home," Kagome paused, biting her lip. "We… Well, we got mugged."

"'Mugged,'" her mother said, turning as white as a ghost. "Where did you get mugged at?"

"A-about to block fr-from here," Hotaka said, looking down at his feet. "The m-man had a g-gun. He w-was going to kill u-us."

"Hotaka tried to stop him but almost got killed," Kagome said in slight panic. "Then we were save by another man but we never did get his name. He disappeared before we could."

"Kagome, I-I have to get b-back home," Hotaka said quietly. "I'll see y-you Monday."

"Okay," Kagome said as Hotaka opened the door. "Good bye."

"B-bye," he said as he quickly closed the door and started to run.

0000000000000000000

Later that night as Kagome climbed into bed, she has the familiar feeling of being watched. She pulled the covers up over her head. That however did not work. They were yanked for her grasp and thrown to the floor. She sat up with a start as the bed started to be knocked from underneath.

**_I told you not to go out with him,_** the voice said through out her head. **_You almost got yourself killed. He couldn't protect a fly._**

_Leave him alone. Being mugged could have happen to anyone,_ Kagome spat.

**_Baka! If it weren't for THAT MAN you would be dead right now,_** he shouted.

"Just leave me alone!" Kagome snapped. "I'm sick and tired of you! You never leave me alone!"

"Do you honestly think I would EVER leave you alone," he growled, picking Kagome up off the bed. "One day I will get what I want from you"

"Then why don't you just take it already and get the hell out my life and this house," Kagome yelled.

"I keep telling you, baby doll, you're not ready to give it up yet. And another thing," Kagome watched the necklace get ripped off her neck, it even cut her a bit. "You belong to me! No one else can ever love you!"

"I'm not yours," Kagome barked. "I will never be yours! Now put me down!"

"Fine," Kagome was thrown to the floor. "But I'm not done with you yet!"

"Meaning," she hissed with some venom in her voice.

She then heard something break or crack. It almost sounded like glass. Kagome then saw what was left of her necklace hit the floor in tiny sharp shards and mangled gold. She then felt something sharp, run down her back, tearing the fabric of her nightshirt. She reached behind feeling a familiar, warm, sticky, liquid. It was her own fresh spelt blood. The cuts on her back burned like fire as she touched them.

"You go back to him, baby doll, and you'll regret it," then with that the cold presents in the room left once more.

00000000000000000

The two days later on Monday her back still stung and it took her forever to bandage it and to make the bleeding stop. Even now they still caused her pain. Damn that demon, she thought bitterly. Why did he have to pick on her so much? He finally backed off Souta lately, turning all his attention to her now. Kagome looked out the kitchen window. She saw Inuyasha staring at the front door, waiting for them to come out.

She was fit to really run from him this morning but she did not want to stay in the house. Kagome glanced over at her mom's butcher knife set. Kagome could not run today just walking killed her. When no one was in the kitchen Kagome grabbed one the smaller knives and rapped it in a dishtowel, leaving the black handle up so she could pull it out just under her shirt. She slipped it into the waistband of her green skirt. If the dog should try something she would be able to hurt and maybe it would leave her and her brother alone.

Kagome let Souta run out first like she always did to make sure that he would not get jumped by Inuyasha. Kagome took off as fast as she could after Souta. She heard Inuyasha's large clawed paws gain on her as they clicked on the stone covered ground. Kagome turned her head over her shoulder to see Inuyasha right behind her. The dog took a jump at Kagome. She quickly reached for the knife, leaving the cloth in her skirt as she pulled it out.

As the dog brought down a paw at her Kagome sliced the pads of his paw. Inuyasha let out a loud eerie howl of pain. She watched as Inuyasha liked at his wound before turning up his golden brown eyes back up at her. He bared his fangs at the young woman that held the bloody knife tight in her hands. He launched at her again this time Kagome took the blade across the bridge of his nose.

Once again Inuyasha let out a yelp of pain holding his bad paw up to his bleeding nose. Kagome stood there gripping the knife so tight her knuckles turned white. She waited for Inuyasha to her again. This time however Inuyasha tucked his tail between his leg slowly limped off. Kagome walked down the steps, sticking the knife in one the many pine trees in front of the shrine.

Kagome slowly walked to her school she glanced down the alley that she and Hotaka had been mugged in. It was empty now just bits and pieces of the police line tape was left. As she continued down the sidewalk Kagome saw the white haired man that had saved her standing off the sidewalk in a small alley. He watched her closely as she quickly hurried off.

Kagome walked into school and as she walked down the hall even the slightest touch to her back from a passing kid nearly made her fall over. She never did tell her mother about the other night. She was afraid to. She did not want to stay home with that thing in the house. The last two days were torture. As she walked down to her first class she saw Hotaka walk out of the nurse's office. What had he done know?

"Hotaka," Kagome said, calling after the boy. "Why were you at the nurse's office?"

"It's n-nothing," the boy said, tucking his hands in his pockets and turned his head from Kagome. "I have to g-get to class n-now."

"What's the matter," Kagome asked with worry, putting a hand his shoulder. "You can tell me."

"Don't t-touch me," he snapped, rolling his shoulder to get her hand off. "J-just leave me a-alone!"

Hotaka quickly walked off, leaving Kagome feeling hurt. What was wrong? Did she do something to him? Kagome stood there for a moment as she watched him disappear into the crowd. Nanashi walked up behind her looking baffled.

"What's up with him," he asked, looking at Kagome stand there, looking like she was going to cry. "I've never seem him snap at anyone like that. What did you do?"

"I don't know," Kagome said, biting her lip. "I just saw him walk out the nurse's office and when I asked him what happened he just bit my head off."

"You want me to talk to him," Nanashi asked, looking at Kagome's tearing brown eyes.

Kagome only nodded as the bell rang for class to begin. Kagome walked down to her class wiping the tears out of her eyes. What was wrong she kept asking herself. She could not figure it out.

0000000000000000000

Later that day even after Nanashi asked him what was wrong, Hotaka still would not answer. What was going on? Kagome waited for Hotaka in the chess clubroom but he never showed. The rest of the chess club was just as worried. Hotaka never missed a chance to play chess. Kagome quickly walked around the school looking for him. She could not find him in the building.

She walked outside calling his name and still no sign of him. Kagome stopped to catch her breath as looked out over the school ground and that man again. He long white hair was blowing in the wind as he stood under the golden trees of fall. This guy was freaking her out. Was he following her so something? Kagome quickly started to look for Hotaka once more when her breath returned.

Kagome started down the sidewalk that she and Hotaka would walk everyday. She kept looking for him. Finally off in the distance Kagome spotted him. She quickly followed after him. When she finally caught up him he still had his head turned towards the other way from her.

"Hotaka, just tell me, please," Kagome pleaded, grabbing his arm. "What is it? What did I do? What's wrong with you? Why won't you look at me, dammit!"

"L-let me go," Hotaka said, jerking his arm free. "Just g-go away already."

"Hotaka," Kagome yelled, getting his way. "Stop ignoring me and just tell me what happened!"

"Hmph," Hotaka quickly turned around the other way and started to walk off.

"Hotaka," Kagome cried, running up behind him holding him around the waist. "Please just tell me! If it was my fault I'm sorry!"

"Let go of m-me," he spat, knocking her in the head with his elbow. "Leave m-me the hell alone a-already!"

Kagome let go of him, holding the side of her head. Kagome started to cry harder as she knelt down on the ground as Hotaka continued to walk off. What had she done to him? Kagome slowly got back up and stared at him hurt and anger in her eyes. She balled her hands into fists. She was going to try it one more time. She marched right back up in front him. She knew she should be going home. Her back was about ready to give out but she wanted to know. No, she had to know what was wrong.

"Hotaka, look at me," Kagome grabbed him by the front of his uniform. "Look at me right now!"

Hotaka finally turned his face towards her. The look in his eyes was that of anger. On his face right across the bridge of his nose was a long cut that had bled some through bandage. How did he get that cut? Hotaka knocked shoulders with her as he walked by her. Kagome did not more for moment or two. She then turned back around to see where he went but could not find him.

Kagome hung her head low. She started back towards the shrine when she felt someone watching her. She looked around and did not see anyone. She picked up her pace. All she could think about was Hotaka's cut and why he suddenly turned on her. A little while later Kagome got they feeling again of being watched.

This time, however she spotted him. It was that white haired man again. Was he stalking her? Kagome quickly started to run but her back prevented her from reaching her top speed. She could hear him run behind her. Kagome could see the steps of the shrine strait ahead. If she could get up there and get the knife she might have a chance.

She just started up the steps when she felt him grab her shirt. She was pulled off the steps and nearly fell to ground. Her back stung like it was on fire. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see the man staring at her.

"Let me go," Kagome shouted, stomping her foot down on his but he did not even flinch. "LET GO!"

"Hmph," the man snorted, grabbing her by the arm. "You're coming with me."

"No, I'm not," Kagome shouted, trying to pull free. "Let me go right now!"

She looked down at her briefcase in her other hand. She quickly took a swing at his head. The briefcase made contact hard against his head. He realist his grip. Kagome quickly started up the steps again followed by the man. Kagome quick reached the tree that held the knife it but when she went to grab it the knife was gone. She quickly started the steps again.

But on the landing was Inuyasha. Kagome stopped when she saw Inuyasha come at her. The man was still behind her and gaining. Kagome quickly jumped off the steps and into the thin trunk pines that lined the front of the shrine. She tried to weave through them back down the tall hill but was having a hard time moving through the closely grown trees. The bark of the trees ran along her exposed skin cutting her. Her back was not getting in any better. She could feel the blood from the reopened wounds run down her back.

Kagome was almost out when she tripped on a root and slid some down the embankment. At this point Kagome could not even get back up. She was tired and hurt to carry on. She heard something rattle the trees around her. She could not even roll over to see what it was but before her was Inuyasha. He was baring his fangs at her with devilish growl. Kagome mouth opened trying to get out a scream when something hit in head and everything went black.

(A/N Well, that's the end of that chapter. I hope you like it.)

Millie M. Banshee


	9. A demon's past and betrayal

The Dog 

Chapter 9

A demon's past and betrayal

(A/N **_THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER NINE! GO BACK TO EIGHT THE FULL CHAPTER IS UP NOW._** So, are you happy now? Sorry I couldn't write I had school stuff to do. Well, here you go.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome started to slowly wake up, her head ached, and her back burned. The air was cold and damp. It smelt stale and dusty. Kagome looked up from her spot on the ground into the darkness with very little light to see by. The room was cluttered with items. Items one would find in a basement. Boxes, baskets, old clothes, decorations, and so on. From her spot on the floor she could not see much. She tried to move but found her arms tied to a post.

_Where am I,_ Kagome wondered as she looked into the dim light. _I remember being followed and attacked but… I don't know how I got here._

Kagome sat there dazed and hurting for what felt like forever. She tried to get loose but could not find the strength to do so. She was tired and hurting. All she could do was wait for whoever had kidnapped her to come down the stairs that were barely visible. She waited and waited. Her stomach grumbled. She had not eaten since lunch and she did not know how long she was there or how long she was out.

It only got colder as time went on in her dark prison. She shivered slightly as the cold air settled on her tided, bare, scrapped up legs. How long was she going to be down there? Was she just going to be left down there for no reason? Time to her seem to slow down with a little bit more with each passing minute.

Finally Kagome heard some movement above her head on the floor above. She slowly watched as more light came into the dark room from an unseen door. She watched as something started down the stares it walked on fours. It was followed by two other figures, two men. She watched as the first figure came towards her. Her eyes narrowed at the thing before

"Inuyasha," she whispered, glare at the beast before her.

"How you doin', baby doll," The dog growled out from his throat. "Surprise, surprise."

Kagome gasped. She pulled herself closer to the post that held her as the dog took another step towards her shivering body. All this time Inuyasha was the demon. That explained quite few things. Inuyasha stopped right in front of her and sat down. His amber eyes stared at her unmoving.

"Awe, what's the matter," he cooed at her. "At a loss for words? No, witty comebacks for me? Doesn't matter anyway I was going to wait a little long to get what I wanted but since you saw it fit to attack me in my physical form I just decided to be done with it. You were planning on killing me if you could get the chance to do so, weren't you?"

"Go to hell," Kagome spat her voice laced with venom.

"Hm, hm, hm. You never change," he stood back up and brought his face right into Kagome's. "You have a strong will. Most would have crumbled by now. Weeping like little babies or have gone mad like a loony toon. Oh, but not you. You, baby doll, are so much stronger then anyone else on this stinking planet."

"Bastard! I hate you," Kagome yelled, spiting in his face.

Inuyasha merely rubbed it off his muzzle with his paw. Another low chucked built up his throat.

"All bark and no bite," He hummed as he brought his muzzled up to the side of her face and ran his tongue along her cold skin. "How sweet you are. I can smell and taste your fear under that tough front you're putting up."

"Damn you," Kagome yelled. "Don't you ever touch me!"

"I can hear your heart racing. It is such a wonderful sound," Inuyasha said, putting his ear to her chest.

"Why? Is it because you don't have one," Kagome snapped, twisting a bit to knock his head off her chest. "Just a black whither thing with no pity."

"Funny. You want to know a secret, baby doll," Inuyasha brought his muzzled up to her ear. "When I get what I want from you I will make you my mate.

"As if I will never be yours," Kagome shouted. "Not now, not ever!"

"Here's the thing though… You are mine already. Just not my mate," He then turned back around to the other forms standing in the dark. "You see hundreds of years ago I was not like this. I had a body like you have. Not this four-legged, fur ball thing I have now. I made the mistake of falling in love with a miko. She looked like you but did not have your personality or your warmth. She was cold and heartless. I made the mistake of coming up to her never knowing she was planning against me. You see, in my original form I was half human and half dog-demon.

"My human half yearned to be loved by another. I wanted to live like a human and not hide in the shadows because of demon blood. That day when I confronted her to tell her about how I felt about her she turned on me. She struck me with an arrow and pinned to me to a tree. By doing so she took away my strength and means of escape. She then pulled out the thing I wanted most. It was a large, round jewel. The Shikon no Tama.

"She let in hang on its chain in front of my face. Taunting me with it. I had wanted to use it to make myself human so I could be with her but instead she used it to place a curse on me. She tore my soul in two," Inuyasha nodded his head as the two forms came forward. "Kagome, I would like you to meet my human half. I'm sure you know each other."

Out of the shadows came the two forms. The first was the white haired man that had followed her but after him came the one person she did not expect. It was Hotaka. His hands were tided behind his back and his mouth was gagged as the white haired man led him out.

"But I don't understand," Kagome asked, looking back at Inuyasha. "From the way you acted about him you did not want me near him."

"I did not," Inuyasha said, turning back towards her. "My human half is capable of feelings that I have a hard time understanding. Such as love. Although we are not connected physically we still feel each other's emotions and each other's pain. You see I had no intention of falling in love with you but when my human half met you he was taken in by your warmth. I wanted you to drive him away so it would never happen. But you didn't heed my words or threats. He's love for you in turn caused me to have a wanting for you as well. Love is too strong of an emotion.

"But you know the only thing that can rival love is anger. Anger can be just a strong if not stronger at times. And that's what put you where you are now. You see when you cut my nose and paw earlier today I wanted to hurt you more than anything else. My anger in turn made Hotaka angry at you as well. We even share the same wounds. When I get hurt he gets hurt and vise versa.

"Here's something else. My human half is always born ten years before me. When I'm born I have no power I have to wait five years to get it back. That's when my other half has reached the right age of when we were dived. I was only 15 years old when I was cursed. And now that the jewel as resurfaced I can go back to being a half demon. But you see why I wanted to wait was because the jewel is inside you growing in power. The very jewel that created the curse."

"What do you mean it's inside me," Kagome asked in surprised.

"It's what it sounds like. You were unknowingly harboring the Shikon no Tama with in your body. It won't show up in an x-ray or anything like that. But it's there in your right side," Inuyasha said, walking up to her and placed a paw on her side. "I mean to remove from you. I wanted to wait so it would regain its power. I found that pain and fear made it mature faster. I was going to wait a little bit longer but after today I think I've waited long enough for it. Sesshoumaru, my brother, this is where you step in."

"So, now I come into the picture," Sesshoumaru huffed. "Very well. But you better keep your word, little brother, or I will have no choice but to brake our deal."

"Don't worry I will not brake the deal we have made," Inuyasha said, coolly. "We shall each reap from the power of the jewel. Now bring Hotaka next to me."

Sesshoumaru pulled Hotaka next to Inuyasha and made him sit down. Kagome flinched as Sesshoumaru knelt down beside her. His eyes were cold and the same color as Inuyasha's. He looked down at Kagome's side where Inuyasha had placed his paw. He lifted up Kagome's shirt and tucked up under her bra to hold it in place and out the way. Now there was only the bare skin of her pale middle.

"You're sick all of you," Kagome spat, glaring at all the men in the room.

"Quiet," Sesshoumaru said coldly as he placed his clawed hand on her side.

The area under his hand started to glow dull at first then it started to grow brighter. He pulled his hand away as it started to glow even brighter.

"There it is," Inuyasha said quietly as Hotaka turned his head down at the ground. "Sesshoumaru, now is the time take it out of her."

"I was planning to," Sesshoumaru said, looking at the glowing flesh of the girl.

Kagome squirmed on her post. The jewel in her side burned like fire. She wanted it to stop. Tears started to run out of her dark brown eyes that were closed tightly shut from the pain.

"M-make it stop," Kagome choked out as tears pour down her reddening cheeks. "It burns! STOP IT! PLEASE!"

"KOVOVE," Hotaka yelled through his gag trying to get up as Inuyasha knocked him back down on his back this time. "UFF!"

"Stay put," Inuyasha growled.

Sesshoumaru closed his hand up and reopened it once more as bolt of energy hit Kagome's side. Kagome let out a piecing scream of agony. Tears were flowing down her cheeks by now as Sesshoumaru held his hand over her middle as the energy from his hand started to draw out the stone. The pain was so intense she could barely breathe.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Kagome screamed as the jewel started to become visible from out her flesh. "STOOOOOP IIIIIIIIIIT! UGH! AAAAAAAAGH!"

"Just a little more," Sesshoumaru deadpanned, looking down at the half revealed jewel. "It's almost out. Now stop that awful wailing of yours."

A moment later Kagome heard something hit he ground it sounded like glass. The worst of the pain had stopped but there was some great soreness that lingered on. She huffed heavily trying to regain her breath. She opened her eyes slightly as tears still ran out of them. She looked down at the ground there rested the large, round, pink jewel. It was smoking slightly as it rested on the ground.

"Give it to me," Inuyasha said, looking at Sesshoumaru. "Give it to me so I can regain my original form."

"Why should I," Sesshoumaru smirked, picking it up and looked at it. "I'm the one who drew it from her body. I think I should keep it."

"But we had a deal," Inuyasha barked. "I would have it first and make my body whole once more and then you could have it to do as you wished! Now give it to me!"

"I don't think so, little brother," Sesshoumaru said, standing up and turned to look at Inuyasha and Hotaka. "You forget that even in your original form you are merely a hanyou why I am a full blooded youkai. I will be able to use the jewel to it's full potential. Basically, Inuyasha, I used you like I've always used you to get what I want through you."

"Bastard, you lied to me," Inuyasha growled, charging at his brother with his open ready to bite down. "I'll tear you to shreds!"

"What a fool," Sesshoumaru said, run his claws along Inuyasha's chest sending his through the air. "Still as gullible as always even in your dog demon form you are still too weak."

Inuyasha let out a yelp as he landed hard up against some boxes. Hotaka let out a muffled scream as his back arched up from the pain. Sesshoumaru only smirked as he walked over to the bound Hotaka and picked him up by his ropes and looked down at the blood that seeped through his school uniform.

"Let go of him," Inuyasha choked out, struggling to stand up. "Let him go right now!"

"How that's right," Sesshoumaru said, bringing a sharp claw up to Hotaka's throat. "What binds you in pain and emotions also binds you in death. If one dies so does the other."

"Don't," Inuyasha yelled, starting to charge at his elder brother.

"Eh-eh, I wouldn't do that," Sesshoumaru cooed, drawing a little blood from Hotaka's neck. "You know your life span is short to begin with. It's lucky for your human counterpart to reach the age of 21 seeing on how larger dogs don't have long life spans to begin with."

"Damn you," Inuyasha growled, baring his fangs at his elder brother. "I trusted you! I thought—"

"You thought what," Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly. "You thought that I would finally take you in as family as my little brother? Ha, what a fool. I have no intentions of being brotherly to you. Our father favored you over me. I was the first born and I was of pure blood but then he met your human mother and had you. He favored you over me. He gave you the only thing I ever wanted from him and that was his love. I was never good enough in his eyes. He would rather couple with a human to create something like you. An abomination and favor you most of all. You'll never beloved by any one human or demon get use it!"

"Stop it," Inuyasha howled, taking a weak step forward. "Stop it right now!"

"Hit a nerve did I," Sesshoumaru smirked. "You look a little woozy there the both of you. You're loosing too much blood, aren't you, Inuyasha? Seems I struck a little too deep. Nether of you have long to live, that I am sure of. Now I will take my leave."

Sesshoumaru dropped Hotaka to the floor and calmly walked up the stairs and out door. There was an audible click as he locked it. Inuyasha growled lowly as he glared at the door. He then looked over at Kagome her face was covered by her thick black bangs. He and Hotaka may not be able to make it out of there alive but at least he could get Kagome out.

He wobbled over to her slowly trying not to make the pain any worse. He slowly walked around the post and started to bite at the rope around her wrist. Soon the binds gave way. Kagome pulled her hands in front of her to rub them as Inuyasha started to work at her foot binds and soon they give way. Kagome stood up and pulled her shirt back out of her bra.

Inuyasha then wobbled over to his human counterpart and pulled the gag out his mouth. He started to work at Hotaka's binds but his legs started to buckle and he fell to the ground with a thump. He tried to work at them a little more as he laid there but was slowly running out of energy.

"Stop i-it," Hotaka said lowly as little blood ran out the corner of his mouth. "You're o-only make it w-worse."

"You're right," Inuyasha sighed, resting his head on Hotaka stomach, coughing up some blood. "There is—a key under the—bottom third step **cough**. Use it to, ugh, get out of here. Go on."

Kagome just stood there looking down at the ground. She did not move or make a sound. She just stood there stiff like a statue.

"D-do as he s-says," Hotaka said, looking at Kagome's shadowed form in the dark room. "Kagome, j-just leave us. G-go back to th-the shrine. Go b-back home. Please l-leave us here a-alone."

"I won't," Kagome bitterly, looking up at them both, her eyes looked fierce but they were full of tears. "I won't leave you here!"

"You have to," Inuyasha groaned, looking up at her. "We won't live long anyways. There's no point in trying to save us now LEAVE! Besides—why would you want—to have anything to do with us? **cough** We tricked you, hurt you, scared you, and betrayed you. Why do want to have anything to do with us? Now just go—**hack**"

"NO," Kagome shouted, stomping her foot. "I have to do something!"

"Yeah. WELL LEAVE IF YOU MUST DO SOMETHING," Inuyasha growled loudly "Or I will—make you leave! **cough**"

Inuyasha grounded at her baring his fangs as things in the room started to move around on there own accord. Kagome took in a deep breath. She grabbed Inuyasha by the scruff of the neck and Hotaka by his ropes. She was going to pull them out there if she had to. But the two them were too heavy and she was not getting to the steps anytime soon at this rate.

"St-stop it," Hotaka shouted. "Just grab the d-damn key and g-go!"

"I won't leave you here like this," Kagome cried. "You both have to hold on!"

"Idiot," Inuyasha barked, snapping at her hand. "Just let go of us. What will it take to make you listen? Now stop it!"

"No, you stop it," Kagome yelled, glared at Inuyasha. "I never gave up trying to be your friend when I was younger. No matter how much you barked, chanced, or bit me! And I'm not going to leave any of you to die down here in this dump!"

"But you don't—have the strength—to pull us up any steps," Inuyasha huffed quietly. "So there is no point—**cough**—in saving us, you dolt!"

"Then I'll stay here with you," Kagome shouted as tears ran down her cheeks.

"D-don't be st-stupid," Hotaka said weakly, looking up at her. "You're t-too hard headed. I know w-we're not going t-to win so stay i-if you must."

Kagome did not say a word she only sat back down on the cold ground. She cut off the rest of Hotaka's bindings with a piece of a broken mirror. She lifted up Hotaka's head as sat it down on her lap and gave Inuyasha some old blankets to rest his head on. Hotaka was the first to nod off she looked back down over at Inuyasha he was barely awake and he was try to.

**_I'm sorry,_** he said to her mentally, looking at her through half open eyes_. **I just wanted to be whole again. I miss doing things that you do every day. Down to the littlest thing, like picking things up with my hands and not my mouth or being able to show emotions on my face. I miss that and every time I saw my other half being able to do those things the more I wanted to be able to do them again. I was jealous of my other side. And when saw the opportunity I took it.**_

**_I guess you a had a right to be,_** Kagome said, looking back at Hotaka. **_Not having a body that you could do more things with._**

**_But still—ugh!_** Inuyasha let out a whimper. **_I had no—right to do that to you. Rgh… Damn this pain. I did it for my own self-interest. Never caring what happens to those around me. Ugh! I really am sorry, Kagome, but I don't except you to forgive me._**

**_But I do forgive you,_** Kagome cried mentally, closing her eyes. **_I know you did it for your own benefit but having to live like this forever… I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy._**

**_Thank you—Kagome…_**

His voice faded away in her head. She looked over to the large white dog laying beside her. His eyes were closed fully now and she felt Hotaka's body go limp in her lap. She placed a hand over his heart and felt no pulse. She pulled him close to her and held him tight. She started to cry more heavily. It's not fair she cried in her head over and over again. Then a thought struck her.

If the Shikon thingamajig had so much power maybe she could bring them back. But that idea faded. It was in Sesshoumaru's hands, how was she going to get it? How could she? If Inuyasha could do so much to her no tell what Sesshoumaru alone could. But she had to do something.

(A/N please don't kill me. I know it took me forever to update it but it is up! So be happy. And remember to review like always!)

Millie M. Banshee

Please punch this little blue button!


	10. Family Traditions

The Dog 

Chapter 10

Family Traditions

(A/N Sorry it took me so long to update like I said I have SCHOOL! Well, here it is.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome found the key where she was told it was hidden and quickly ran up the stairs to unlock the door. The whole building she was rundown and abandoned. The windows were board up and the door was the only thing that was not boarded up allowing her to walk out into the cold night air. She had no idea what time it was or really where she was. It looked familiar but she was lost. The area was still and quiet. There were no cars and no one else walking down sidewalks. It was just dark buildings with the light from the streetlights hitting them.

She started walking down the sidewalk, hoping she would start to remember where she was. Not that she really cared. She really did want to be alone after all that had happened. She wanted Hotaka back and that was all she could think of. Her nerdy, stuttering Hotaka. A chilly wind picked up, making her bare legs feel numb. After turning down a block she started to recognize where she was. Sango's house was in this area. Her parents were in the States on a business trip and would not be back for 2 months. Which ment Sango was left alone to watch over the house and her little brother Kohaku.

Kagome continued down the street until she saw Sango's house sitting on the corner of the next block. She quickly hurried through the gate and up the short drive to and around to the back of the two-story house. She picked up a couple small pebbles and threw them one at a time at Sango's window. A dim light came on thought the window as a figure walked towards the window and opened it.

"This had better be good," she grunted, her hair was in tangled mess as she looked down in the dark backyard and rested her elbows on the window seal.

"Sango," Kagome called up from under Sango's window, "I need to talk to you."

"What are you doing here," she asked, straitening up her stance. "It's 2:00 in the morning."

"Sango, please, I really need to talk to you," Kagome said, her voice trailed off as tears started down her cheeks again.

"Are you crying, Kagome-chan," Sango asked, looking down at the girl rub her eyes. "I'll be right down."

00000000000000000

"I didn't know what else to do," Kagome said, looking down at her warm tea, sitting in the chair across from her friend on the couch. "I ended up in this area and came here when I got out. What should I do? I feel terrible."

"W-well… I-I, uh, don't know," Sango said, looking at Kagome in worry. "I don't know if you or I can do anything. You say a full-blood youkai has hold of this jewel thing and that it gives powers to youkai. It looks like you may never get it back. You don't know where he went and it would be suicide to follow if you did."

"But, Sango-chan, we have to do something," Kagome said sadly. "I need to get that jewel back."

"For what reason," she asked, looking at Kagome flinch.

"What reason," Kagome huffed, looking her friend in slight anger. "The reason is I want Hotaka back! He wasn't the blame for any this mess! He was just caught up in something that he could not get out of because of his other side! Even Inuyasha was tricked. All he wanted to do was go back to the way he was!"

"I'm sorry," Sango said, waving a hand in calming gesture. "I didn't mean it in that way. I just… I just don't see why you want to risk your neck. But if you really need to get it back I will help you. Even Miroku will help I'm sure of it."

"Thank you," Kagome said, looking back down at her tea.

"But first," Sango said, getting up and took the cup out of Kagome's hands, "you need some practice."

"'Practice,'" she asked as Sango pulled her out of the chair. "Practice with want?"

"You already knew I was interested in demon stuff even after that night at your place, right," Sango said, pulling Kagome though the house.

"Yes, I knew that," Kagome said as Sango pulled her down into the basement. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," Sango said, walking to far end of basement. "This is an old family secret. Stand right here."

Sango walked over to the back wall. She ran her hands across the bricks until she found a loose brick pulled it out and reached into the hole with her hand. There was small clicking noise. Sango quickly moved her hand as the wall started to slide towards the right, revealing a hidden room. She beckoned Kagome to come forward as she turned on a light switch. The room lead to another set of stone stairs that led even farther down into the ground. She guided Kagome down the steps and into a larger room that was pitch black. Sango then flipped about 4 light switches giving the room some much-needed light.

"What is this room," Kagome asked, walking onto the well-polished wooden floor.

"This is my family's private dojo and armory," Sango said, looking at Kagome stare at all the large and sharp weapons hanging on the white plaster wall. "You came to the right house for help. Bet you'd never guess your best friend was descended from taijiya now did you? And we still practice the ancient art."

"Y-you mean…" Kagome mumbled, pointing at Sango in shock. "You mean you know h-how to fight y-youkai?"

"Sure do," Sango said, pulling down on the large weapons off the wall. "This baby here is my pride and joy. I call it Hiraikotsu II. It is modeled after my ancestor's. Her's was made out youkai bone but into day's world mine's made out of light weight alloy with titanium bladed edges."

"What's this," Kagome asked, pointing at a sickle on a chain.

"That's Kohaku's. It's called a Kusarigama," Sango said, putting up her weapon and pulled down her brothers. "This is a useful weapon. It can sever body parts, slice flesh like katana, and it can be used like dagger to stab. The chain is used to bring the weapon back, wrap around a persons arms or legs, and if you use this ball at the end you can knock someone out."

"Charming," Kagome said, turning a slight shade of green as Sango put it back up on the wall.

"This right here is my katana, this one's my dad, this is my mom's, and this Kohaku's," she said, pointing at each sheath sword on the wall as she walked to the end of room. "This right here. Hai, this will do quite nicely for you, Kagome."

It was a nice sized hunting bow and was a bright red. Sango pulled it off the wall and handed to Kagome. Kagome looked at it surprise it was lighter than she thought it would be. She then saw Sango open a back door to the room and walked back out with a quiver of arrows and a target board shaped like a poorly made person. Sango handed the arrows to Kagome before walking to the other side of the room and set up the dummy. Sango then hurried back to Kagome to show her how to set the bow.

0000000000000000

"Use your scope to make sure hit the target," Sango said, looking at Kagome put an arrow on the bow cord and pull back. "Also feel the shot. Wait until you think you can hit the target."

"Okay," Kagome nodded, looking though her scope at the target. "What am I aiming for?"

"Heart or the head," Sango said, looking at Kagome shake a bit. "Hold the bow steady or the shot will be way off."

Kagome took in a deep breath and steadied her hands the best she could. She stared at the target through her scoop, aiming at the heart. She waited like Sango told her to do to. She would release the arrow only when she felt like she could hit it. Finally she felt like she could and released her hand for the bow cord. The arrow flew through the air but her hands still were not steady enough and the arrow fishtailed missing the target but not by much.

"See why you have to hold it steady," Sango asked, taking the bow from her and threaded on another arrow. "You need to make the arrow go strait. Watch me."

Sango looked at the target. She did not even bother with the scope. She waited until she felt the shot and she released the arrow. The arrow shot through the air strait hitting the target between the eyes. She handed it back to a gawking Kagome.

"Keep trying," Sango said, patting the girl on the shoulder. "I have to go upstairs to check on Kohaku and call your mother. What should I tell her?"

"Anything but the truth," Kagome said, looking down at her blurry reflection on the floor. "I know she's worried enough about me when I never came home last night. Tell her I went to visit you last night and I fell asleep at your place and your phone was acting funny and couldn't get a call through."

"Alright," Sango said, walking up the steps.

00000000000000

"Her aim's not get any better," Kohaku whispered to his elder sitter as they sat on the steps for the last 3 hours. "That 64th time… No, 65th time she's missed this hour."

"Give her a chance. She's having a hard time right now and can't concentrate," Sango said quietly, elbowing her little brother. "Like you've never missed when have other things on your mind."

"Shaddup," he snorted, still watching Kagome miss for the 39th time. "Kagome, are you, like, even using the scope?"

"Hai," she huffed, trying again only succeeding in missing. "But it never hits where I aim it!"

"I've notice," Kohaku said dully, getting knocked off the bottom step by his sister. "Ow! Geez…. What was that for?"

"Leave her alone, you little pain in the neck," Sango snapped.

"I'm not a pain in the neck I HAVE a pain in my neck," Kohaku snapped, sitting back on the steps. "You gave whiplash, knocking me off the step like that!"

"Get over it," Sango said, looking away from her brother.

"Aaaagh! I won't ever get this," Kagome huffed her face turning bright red. "I can't aim at all!"

"I would say something but I might get knocked off the step again," Kohaku huffed as his sister just glared at him.

"Ignore him. Try lowering the setting on the bow," Sango said as Kagome lowered the setting. "It may have been too much for you."

Kagome tried it again about 5 more times and still did not even come close. Kohaku got tired of watch some so pathetic. He got up and grabbed your basic, run the mill long bow. It was bright red and a lot lighter than what Kagome was using.

"Try this," He said, taking the hunting bow back and handed her the other one. "This is a lot easy to handle than that thing. It may not have a scope or anything like that but you maybe able to hold it steady. Sango was trying to start you off on that thing, which is a little too much for you right now. Give this one a try."

Kohaku walked back over towards he place on the steps and sat down. Kagome gathered her arrows and tried again. She loaded the bow and took aim. This bow as a lot easier to handle because of its size and weight compared to the hunting bow. Her hands were a lot steadier than before. She pulled back on the bow cord as hard as she could. Then let go of it. The arrow whizzed through the air, finally making contact with the target. But it was not where she wanted it to go.

"I would feel sorry for any MAN that made you mad," Sango laughed as Kohaku just put his hand on his face and shook his head. "That would be really, really painful! Castrated by an arrow! Hahahaha! That was just too good! I wish I had that on video!"

"Put a sock in it, would you," Kohaku yelled, glaring at his sister.

"OH, so sorry I for got there was a 'man' in here," Sango laughed, making the quotation sign with her finger.

"You are going to regret that later tonight," Kohaku barked. "Just you wait!"

The two siblings continued to bicker at each other as Kagome continued to practice with the bow and arrows. She continued to do that for most of the day. She only ate lunch before she went back down the practice some more. It was around 6:00 PM when Kagome got home. Sango had given her the bow and arrows to use for practice when she was at home. When her mother asked how Hotaka was she would always say that he was just fine. It was quiet around the place without Inuyasha snapping or growling at them every single moment. A week went by and Kagome felt she could handle the bow a lot better. Her aim had improved greatly over the week.

Saturday morning, Kagome went back over to Sango's place. Miroku would be there and he would hopefully be a big help in getting the Jewel back. Sango and Kohaku had looked through their family's archives looking for any on the jewel. The two had found quite a lot more than they thought they would. When Kagome arrived they all went down to the dojo to talk about everything and how they were to handle it. Sango and Kohaku quickly presented their findings to the rest of the group.

"During the this week Kohaku and I looked through our family's archives searching for anything about the Shikon no Tama," Sango said, laying out 10 old, dusty scrolls on the floor where they sat. "These 10 scrolls here tell about where the jewel came from and how it was made. It also tells of the legend that, you Kagome, know all to well and got caught up in."

"But there is more to it than what they told you," Kohaku added. "After the miko had cursed the hanyou the jewel seemed to have turned on her. It was said that the jewel turned almost black because it had been used in such an impure manner. The Jewel ultimately killed her. It made her go wacko and she killed herself by slitting her wrists. The local villagers feared the jewel and burned it with the remains of the priestess. However the Jewel itself is actually two crystallized souls of a human and demon that had died many eons ago during a battle against each other."

"The Jewel can be used for either good or evil. The Shikon no Tama can make any wish a reality and in the hands of a demon no telling what could happen. Or in the hands of an evil human for that matter. The human half was once a powerful priestess name Midoriko. She got in fight with a demon and she was loosing," Sango continued. "With the last bit of her power she sealed the demon's soul within her own soul forming the jewel. If what Inuyasha said is true, Kagome, you are the reincarnation of the priestess that cursed Inuyasha. Seeing on how it was inside your body all this time."

"Now things are starting to make sense," Miroku said, scratching the side of his face. "But now that we figured what the Jewel is, how are we going to get it back? That's the question now."

"Kagome, you told me earlier this week that you've been having this strange feeling off and on," Sango said, turning to look at Kagome. "You said it felt cold and evil, right? The priestess herself was report to sense the Jewel. But you lacking the training, no offence, I believe the only reason you can sense it is because it was inside your body for so long. This is going to be a hard task to do. Kagome-chan, Miroku-kun, in order to hunt down Sesshoumaru you have to leave your homes for a while."

"How long," Kagome asked, turning to look a Miroku for a moment before turning back at Sango.

"Until we kill Sesshoumaru and get the Jewel back," Kohaku spoke up. "Which could be a few days, a few weeks, or even a few months. Years possibly. But as long as Kagome can sense the Jewel and hopefully get fix on it the sooner it will end."

"So are you all willing to vanish for awhile to help get rid of a demon," Sango asked, looking at her two best friends. "I can not force you into this. It is a decision you have to make for yourselves. Are you willing to leave your family and safety of your home to kill youkai and reclaim the Jewel in his hands?"

"I'm game," Miroku smiled. "I've actually always wanted to runaway from home but never went through with it so, this wouldn't bother one bit. What do you say, Kagome?"

"I-I, uh… _This is all for Hotaka I can't turn my back on him now when I've gone this far already._ "Hai, I'm in. I got to get some of my things."

"All right," Sango said, standing up. "Now I'm warning you all. A demon is a dangerous thing. You are going to have to be strong through this or you will fall and you will fall hard. You may die in this so be prepared for any and everything. Now go and pack up what you want to bring with you and later tonight when your family is sound asleep I will be outside your home with the van to bring you back here."

So, now the fight over the jewel has begun. How will they fair in the fight against the demon lord, Sesshoumaru? How could they possibly win when the demon has in his possession the powerful Jewel, the Shikon no Tama, which will greatly raise his powers exponentially? Will Kagome be able to hold it together to get the jewel back to save Hotaka and Inuyasha and make them whole once more? Well, you're just going to have to wait to find out on the next story The Dog 2: Power Surge. Coming soon so look for it!

(A/N I updated finally. If all you would be so kind as to read my new story called, Too Wild To Tame. It's a lighthearted story. With a lot of laughs, love, and mystery. Basically it another crossover with X-Men: Evolution but its different from most others you may have read. The story in the nutshell is that the X-Men ending up with 4 dog demon half-breeds kids and they are tearing up the place. They need help and go to Japan after finding shrine with a history of a inu hanyou. They bring back Kagome, Inuyasha, and a little kitsune stowaway. Youkai start to attack them to get their hands on Kagome's jewel shards and the hanyou quadruplets. But why are they after the kids? Also will the four little kids bring out Inuyasha's softer side towards Kagome? Well, you're going to have to read to find out. Buh Bye!)

Millie M. Banshee


End file.
